Ups And Downs Of Every Second Life
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: They've faced wars, viruses, games and much more....Now they must face every second life!
1. Together Again

Chapter 1  
Together Again

Dot is sitting on the steps of the Principal Office with her head buried in her hands and she's crying hysterically. AndrAIa and Mouse appear. They sit next to Dot.  
"What's wrong Sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I still can't believe that I almost married Megabyte." Dot answered between sobs.  
"You have to let that go because he had us all fooled." AndrAIa said.  
Dot sighed.  
"Have you talked to Bob yet?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm still too scared to face him after what happened." Dot answered.  
AndrAIa let out a long sigh.  
"What's the matter with you Sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." AndrAIa answers in a yell.  
AndrAIa stormed off. Mouse gives Dot a hug just as Bob appears.  
"I'm not going to ask." Bob said.  
"Wow... it's not what you think there sugah because I was just comforting her." Mouse replied.  
Bob looked at Dot and noticed that she's been crying.  
"What's the matter with you anyway?" Bob asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it right now." Dot answered.  
Bob shakes his head and walks off.  
"You should go after him and talk to him before it's too late." Mouse said.  
Dot ran after Bob.  
"Bob wait up." Dot yelled.  
Bob stopped and turned around just as Dot caught up to him.  
"Why are you following me?" Bob asked.  
"Mouse told me to talk to you before it was too late." Dot answered.  
Bob and Dot sit on a bench. Dot smiled at little. Bob smiled too.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bob asked.  
"I've been feeling bad about what happened with Megabyte." Dot answered.  
"You don't have to feel bad because Megabyte is gone now and he's not coming back." Bob said.  
"How do you know that?" Dot asked.  
"I don't know that but I'm going to make sure that he doesn't come back." Bob answered.  
"How are you going to that?" Dot asked.  
"I'm not sure exactly but I don't want him coming back to hurt the only Sprite that I love." Bob answered.  
Dot pulled Bob into her embrace and kissed him. A few nanoseconds later they break apart. Bob just stared at Dot for what seemed like forever.  
"Whoa... that was some kiss." Bob said.  
Dot smiled.  
"Yeah I know." Dot replied.  
"Do you still want to marry me?" Bob asked.  
"Yes I do." Dot answered.  
Bob got up than he pulled Dot up into his embrace and kissed her with all the passion that he has been keeping locked up inside.  
"I love you." Bob whispered.  
Dot laid her head on Bob's shoulder. Bob smiled and kissed Dot on the top of the head. Dot gets a far-off look on her face.  
"What's wrong?" Bob asked.  
"I'm worried about AndrAIa because she took off early when Mouse asked her what was wrong and she said that she didn't want to talk about what was bugging her." Dot answered.  
"I'm sure that AndrAIa will tell what's bothering her when the time is right." Bob said.  
Mouse appeared.  
"Are you two back together yet?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes we are." Dot answered.  
Mouse smiled a little.  
"What happened to Ray?" Bob asked.  
"Ray and I broke up because things just wouldn't work between us." Mouse answered.  
"Is there anyone else you like?" Dot asked.  
"Well you know that I like Bob but I also kind of like Turbo." Mouse answered.  
"You're going to have fun getting Turbo to go out with you because he's not the type of Sprite to fall in love and he's always busy." Bob said.  
Mouse walked off looking really sad.  
"That was totally uncalled for." Dot yelled.  
"It's the truth because falling in love is against Turbo's Code." Bob said.  
"You better apologize to Mouse because I think you really hurt her feelings." Dot replied.  
"I'll apologize to her later I promise." Bob said.  
Dot kissed Bob on the cheek. Matrix walked over.  
"Have you seen AndrAIa?" Matrix asked.  
"She took off a few nanos ago." Dot answered.  
Matrix smiled and went off to looking for AndrAIa. AndrAIa is sitting on a park bench with her head buried in her hands. Matrix walked over and sat next to AndrAIa.  
"What's the matter?" Matrix asked.  
"It's nothing so just leave me alone Sparky." AndrAIa answered in a yell.  
Matrix wrapped his arms around AndrAIa.  
"I want to know what's wrong because I'm worried about you." Matrix said.  
AndrAIa smiled.  
"I'll tell you soon Sparky." AndrAIa replied.  
AndrAIa walked off. Phong came over to Matrix.  
"All good things come to those who wait my son." Phong said.

Matrix shook his head and walked off.  
~Meanwhile Bob and Dot are alone again~  
Bob stared into nothingness.  
"What are you thinking about Guardian 452?" Dot asked.  
"I was thinking about this." Bob answered.  
Bob pulled Dot into his arms and kissed her.  
"Whoa... that was quite a kiss." Dot said.  
Bob smiled.  
"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah of course so just give me a few microseconds to get ready and I'll meet you outside the Principal Office." Dot answered.  
"I'll miss you." Bob said.  
Dot smiled and kissed Bob on the cheek.  
"Yeah same here." Dot replied.  
Dot ran to her apartment that she shares with AndrAIa, Matrix, Mouse and Enzo. Bob walked to his apartment that he knows has to himself because Mike the TV left.  
~Meanwhile at Dot's apartment~  
Mouse is sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Turbo when Dot came rushing in.  
"Where's the fire Sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I have a date with Bob." Dot answered.  
Dot ran to her room and started flipping through her clothes to find something to wear. Mouse came walking into Dot's room.  
"Do you need some help Sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes I do." Dot answered.  
Mouse walked over to Dot's closet and took out the long red dress that she wore when she sang at Enzo's birthday.  
"How about this Sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I don't know because the last time I wore that Bob couldn't keep his eyes off me." Dot answered.  
"Well if I were you I'd wear it." Mouse said.  
Mouse left the room so Dot can get changed. Dot changed into the dress then she went over to her jewel box, she took her necklace that she wore with the dress before then put it on and went down to the living room. Mouse and AndrAIa's mouths dropped open from shock. All of sudden Matrix walked into the room and his mouth dropped from shock too.  
"Wow... you look great Sis." Matrix said.  
"Thanks." Dot answered.  
Dot grabbed her coat and put it on. Dot left the house and headed in the direction of the Principal Office. Bob is sitting on the steps of the Principal Office waiting for Dot.  
"Hi Bob." Dot replied.  
Bob smiled then gets to his feet than he pulled Dot close and kissed her. A few nanos they break apart and Bob looked at Dot. Bob smiled a little.  
"You look beautiful Dot." Bob said.  
Dot blushed.  
"Why thank and you look really good too." Dot said.  
"Are you ready to go?" Bob asked.  
"Yes I am." Dot answers.  
Bob took Dot's hand in his and they start walking.  
"Did you find out what's wrong with AndrAIa yet?" Bob asked.  
"No I didn't." Dot answered.  
"I'm sure that she will tell everyone what's going on really soon." Bob said.  
"Where are we going anyway?" Dot asked.  
"I can't tell you because it's a surprise." Bob answered.  
They walk a little more then stopped at a tree where there's a blanket spread on the ground and on top of the blanket is a picnic basket full of goodies. Dot's month dropped open.  
"Wow... you are unbelievable Guardian 452 and I don't what I'd do without you in my life." Dot said.  
They ate the dinner that Bob packed then Dot laid on the ground and looked up at the sky. Bob laid down beside her.  
"What are thinking about?" Bob asked.  
"I'm just thinking about how lucky I am." Dot answered.  
Bob smiled. Bob got to his feet.  
"We should get back now." Bob said.  
They walk back to Dot's apartment.  
"Do you want to stay for a while?" Dot asked.  
"Yeah sure." Bob answered.  
Dot went inside and Bob followed her.


	2. Secret Revealed

Chapter 2  
Secret Revealed

It's a few nanoseconds later now. AndrAIa is sitting on the doorstep of the apartment she shares with Mouse, Matrix and Dot. Matrix suddenly appeared and sat next to her.  
"I know that you're hiding something from me." Matrix said.  
"Well I told you already that I don't want to talk about it." AndrAIa yelled.  
AndrAIa got up and started to walk away. Matrix got to his feet and grabbed AndrAIa's arm.  
"I want to know what's wrong with you now." Matrix demanded.  
AndrAIa sighed.  
"Alright I'll tell you but give me a few nanos." AndrAIa said.  
Matrix took AndrAIa's hand and lead her back to where they were sitting.  
"What's wrong with you then?" Matrix asked.  
AndrAIa sighed again than sat down next to Matrix and looked at him.  
"I'm going to have a baby." AndrAIa answered.  
Matrix stared at AndrAIa.  
"You're what?" Matrix asked.  
"Sparky you heard me." AndrAIa answered.  
"I'm going to be a father." Matrix said.  
AndrAIa nodded her head. Matrix suddenly fainted.  
"Sparky wake up." AndrAIa yelled.  
Matrix doesn't wake up. Dot, Bob and Mouse came out.  
"What happened here?" Mouse asked.  
"I told him that I'm pregnant and he fainted." AndrAIa answered.  
Dot looked at AndrAIa.  
"I'm going to be an aunt." Dot said.  
AndrAIa nodded. Dot started to feel faint but before she can hit the ground Bob caught her in his arms. A few nanoseconds later Dot opened her eyes.  
"What happened?" Dot asked.  
"You fainted when AndrAIa told you that she was going to have a baby." Bob answered.  
Dot looked at AndrAIa.  
"I'm sorry for that but it just took me by surprise." Dot said.  
AndrAIa smiled.  
"It's okay because I did the same thing when I first found out and I'm still having a hard time coping with it." AndrAIa replied.  
Matrix walked over and wrapped his arms around AndrAIa.  
"Don't Andi because I'll be here for you no matter what." Matrix said.  
AndrAIa smiled and kissed Matrix.  
"Thanks Sparky it really means a lot to me that you're here for me." AndrAIa replied.  
Matrix and AndrAIa hugged.


	3. More Game Sprites In Mainframe

Chapter 3  
More Game Sprites In Mainframe

It's a few microseconds later. AndrAIa and Matrix are sitting close to Bob's house. All of a sudden a few Game Sprites come over to them. Bob prepares to attack them but AndrAIa stops him.  
"Why did you do that?" Bob asked.  
"They are my family." AndrAIa answered.  
AndrAIa hugged them.  
"What happened to you?" AndrAIa's mother asked.  
"I wanted to be with a Sprite named Enzo so I uploaded myself onto his icon and the Game let me leave thinking I was him." AndrAIa answered.  
"Why would you do something like that?" AndrAIa's mother asked.  
"I fell in love with him at first sight." AndrAIa answered.  
"I'm Enzo Matrix the one that your daughter fell in love with but now I just go by Matrix." Matrix said.  
"It's nice to meet you Matrix. My name is Serenity, this is my husband Leopold and this is AndrAIa's twin sister Arielle." AndrAIa's mother replied.  
"I'm Matrix's older sister Dot and this is my fiancé Bob." Dot said.  
AndrAIa sighed which causes Serenity to look at her.  
"Is something wrong?" Serenity asked.  
AndrAIa sighed again.  
"I just found a few milliseconds ago that I'm going to have a baby." AndrAIa answered.  
Arielle smiled then hugged AndrAIa.  
"I've always secretly wanted to be an aunt." Arielle said.  
"Which one of you is older?" Bob asked.  
"Arielle is three and a half nanoseconds younger than me." AndrAIa answered.  
Matrix pulled AndrAIa into his arms. AndrAIa looks at her parents.  
"Are you mad at me for leaving the Game all those hours ago?" AndrAIa asked.  
"We were at first but now that we see that you have made friends here in Mainframe we are very happy." Serenity answered.  
AndrAIa hugged her parents and her twin. A few nanos later they stop hugging and Arielle took AndrAIa out of earshot.  
"What is it Sis?" AndrAIa asked.  
"I want a boyfriend as cute as yours." Arielle answered.  
"Well don't worry Sis I'll find you one." AndrAIa said.  
Arielle smiled.  
"Would you really?" Arielle asked.  
"Yes really I would." AndrAIa answered.  
"You're the best twin sister in the world." Arielle said as she hugs AndrAIa.  
They walk back over to everyone else. Matrix took AndrAIa's hand and took her to where they can be alone. Matrix got down on one knee then took a little box out from behind his back and opened it to reveal a stunning diamond ring.  
"Will you marry me AndrAIa?" Matrix asked.  
AndrAIa is speechless for a few nanos then smiled.  
"Yes Matrix I'll marry you." AndrAIa answered.  
Matrix got to his feet then pulled AndrAIa into a passionate kiss. A few nanos later they break apart and Matrix slipped the ring onto AndrAIa's hand. A few nanos later Mouse came over to AndrAIa and noticed the ring.  
"What a beautiful ring AndrAIa!" Mouse said.  
"Thanks Mouse." AndrAIa replied.  
"Where did you get it?" Mouse asked.  
"From Matrix." AndrAIa answered.  
"Is it what I think it is?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah it is Mouse." AndrAIa answered.  
Mouse hugged AndrAIa.  
"Well congratulations sugah." Mouse said.  
Dot, Bob, little Enzo and Frisket came over.  
"Why are you congratulating her for?" little Enzo asked.  
AndrAIa held up her hand to show them the ring.  
"Matrix asked me to marry him a few nanos ago." AndrAIa answered.  
Serenity, Leopold and Arielle walked over. Serenity hugged AndrAIa.  
"We are so happy for you sweetheart." Serenity said.  
AndrAIa smiled then looked at Arielle.  
"Will you be my maid of honor?" AndrAIa asked.  
"I'd love to Sis." Arielle answered.  
Bob smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" Dot asked.  
"I just came up with a really good idea." Bob answered.  
"Which is what?" Matrix asked.  
"That we should have a double wedding." Bob answered.  
Matrix smiled.  
"I like that idea." Matrix said.  
Mouse sighed which makes Dot looked at her.  
"What's your problem?" Dot asked.  
"It's so hard hearing you all talk about getting married because I don't have anyone and the Sprite that I like would never fall in love." Mouse answered.  
"I'm sure that you'll find someone else." Dot said.  
Mouse sighed again.  
"I don't want anyone else but Turbo." Mouse replied.  
Mouse walked off. A few minutes after Mouse left Turbo suddenly appeared and looked at Bob.  
"Can I talk to you alone?" Turbo asked.  
"Yeah sure of course." Bob answered.  
"Alright come on." Turbo said.  
Bob and Turbo go out of earshot.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Bob asked.  
"It's about something that I've said was against my Code." Turbo answered.  
"Which is?" Bob asked.  
"Falling in love." Turbo answered.  
"Who are you in love with?" Bob asked.  
"Mouse." Turbo answered.  
"How long have you felt this way?" Bob asked.  
"Since the first time that I saw her." Turbo answered.  
"Why haven't you told her yet?" Bob asked.  
"I'm not actually sure how to." Turbo answered.  
"Well that's okay because when the time comes the words will just be there." Bob said.  
"How do you know so much about love?" Turbo asked.  
"It's just something I've learned since I came to Mainframe and met Dot Matrix." Bob answered.  
"You really love Dot don't you?" Turbo asked.

Bob smiled.  
"Yes I do and we are finally getting married." Bob answered.  
"That's great Bob." Turbo said.  
"Would you be my best sprite at my wedding to Dot?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah sure I would love to." Turbo answered.  
Turbo left for the Supercomputer again. Bob walked back over to where the others are. Mouse suddenly appeared again. Dot looked at Mouse.  
"Would you be my maid of honor at my wedding to Bob?" Dot asked.  
"Sure I'd love to." Mouse answered.  
Bob looked at little Enzo.  
"Would you be the ring bearer?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah sure I would." little Enzo answered.  
Bob pulled Dot close then kissed her and Matrix did the same with AndrAIa. Mouse and Arielle both sigh at the same time. Later that night Dot sleeping and dreaming of her future with Bob. AndrAIa is dreaming of her future with Matrix and their unborn baby.


	4. New Sprites In Mainframe

Chapter 4  
New Sprites In Mainframe

AndrAIa, Matrix, Dot, Bob and Mouse are sitting at the park. All of a sudden five new Sprites walked over to them.  
"Are you four new in Mainframe?" Dot asked.  
"Yes we are." one of girl Sprites answered.  
"What are your names?" Mouse asked.  
"My name is Rowena, this is my best friend Marianne, the guy next to her is her husband Samuel, the guy standing next to him is my boyfriend Jerome and the lady next to him is my other best friend Arabella." Rowena said.  
"Where are you Sprites from?" Bob asked.  
Jerome pulled Rowena close to him.  
"We came from a city in the Supercomputer called Metadata." Jerome answered.  
"Which part of Metadata are you from?" Bob asked.  
"Samba Bay." Rowena answered.  
"I've been there before and it's a lovely place." Bob answered.  
"Did you like it there when you were there before?" Rowena asked.  
"Yeah I did a lot and I'd love to go back someday." Bob answered.  
"Aren't you Guardian 452?" Jerome asked.  
"Yes I am." Bob answered.  
"Well I'm Guardian 973." Jerome answered.  
"Oh right I remember you from the Academy." Bob said.  
Dot looked at Rowena.  
"I get this feeling that I know you from somewhere." Dot replied.  
"Are you Dot Matrix?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes I am." Dot answered.  
"We went to school here in Mainframe together." Rowena answered.  
Dot smiled a little.  
"You sure have compiled up." Dot said.  
"Well so have you." Rowena replied.  
Matrix looked at Dot and nudged her.  
"Oh right sorry this is my brother Enzo but he prefers to be called Matrix and that beautiful Sprite next to him is his fiancée AndrAIa." Dot said.  
Rowena looked at Bob then at Dot.  
"Is Guardian 452 your boyfriend?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes he is and I love him more than anything in the whole Net." Dot answered.  
"Really you love me that much?" Bob asked.  
"Yes I really do Bob." Dot answered.  
Bob pulled Dot closes and kissed her passionately. A few nanos later Mouse is with Phong and they are working on a machine that will help restore Sprites that have been nullified.  
"Are you sure this is going to work Phong?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm not really sure." Phong answered.  
Mouse went to where there are a whole bunch of nulls and she took one back. Phong took the null from Mouse and put it into the machine then pressed the go button. A few minutes later a Sprite came out the end.  
"I'm a Sprite again." the Sprite said.  
"What's your name Sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm Asia." the Sprite answered.  
They do a couple of more nulls.  
"What are your names?" Phong asked.  
"My name is Malachi." a boy Sprite said.  
"I'm Renata." a girl Sprite replied.  
Phong sighed then took Nibbles and put him in.  
"I'm not sure if this will work but it's worth a try." Phong said.  
Nibbles went through the machine then came out the other end as Welman Matrix. Phong's eyes widen.  
"Hello Phong." Welman said.  
"I can't believe it worked." Phong replied.  
"Yeah you finally discovered a way to bring me back but I don't want Dot, Enzo or Matrix knowing just yet." Welman said.  
"How are you going to make that possible?" Phong asked.  
"I'm going to live in Lost Angles until the time is right." Welman answered.  
Welman left the Principal Office and went to Lost Angles. Dot is in the park with Bob sitting on a bench. Bob has his arm around Dot and Dot has her head on Bob's shoulder. Dot looked up into Bob's brown eyes.  
"I really want my father to walk me down the aisle like last time but after what happened with Megabyte." Dot said.  
_~Flashback~  
Megabyte is now turned into Captain Capacitor. Mr. Christopher came over.  
"What do we do now Captain?" Mr. Christopher asked.  
"I want you to tell Specky that I want to talk with him." Captain Capacitor said.  
"What for?" Mr. Christopher asked.  
"I want to talk to him about Princess Bulla." Captain Capacitor answered.  
Mr. Christopher went to leave then Captain Capacitor turned back into Megabyte.  
"You're not going anywhere." Megabyte said as he motioned for Welman to hold Mr. Christopher.  
Welman held Mr. Christopher. Little Enzo jumped in the way and glared at Megabyte.  
"You release my father from your control or I'll delete you." little Enzo replied.  
Megabyte made Enzo go flying through the air and Welman then suddenly broke away from Megabyte's control. Welman started to run toward little Enzo but Megabyte used his claws to break the machine around him. Nibbles wiggled away.  
~End of Flashback~_  
Bob wrapped his arms around Dot.  
"It's okay because we will find a way to restore him back to a Sprite." Bob said.  
Dot started to cry.  
"We've been trying to do that for the longest time now and nothing has worked." Dot replied.  
"Don't give up." Bob said.  
Dot looked at Bob.  
"I love you Bob." Dot replied.  
Bob smiled.  
"I love you too Dot." Bob said.


	5. Double Wedding In Mainframe

Chapter 5  
Double Wedding In Mainframe

It's 1 minute later now. The double wedding is 3 minutes. AndrAIa is starting to show a little but not too much. Matrix is has been kind of distance later. AndrAIa is starting to think that he doesn't care anymore. AndrAIa is sitting on the couch in apartment that she shares with Dot and Mouse. Dot came into the room and noticed AndrAIa sitting on the couch almost in tears. Dot walked over to the couch and sat down next to AndrAIa.  
"What's the matter?" Dot asked.  
"Matrix has been acting so different around since he found that I'm going to have a baby and I'm bringing think that he doesn't love me anymore." AndrAIa answered.  
"You can't think like because my brother loves you very much and nothing not even a baby will change that." Dot said.  
"What do you think Bob would do if it was you in my situation?" AndrAIa asked.  
"I don't want to go there yet." Dot answered.  
Mouse sighed than goes to leave than looked at Dot.  
"Who is Bob's best sprite?" Mouse asked.  
"Turbo is." Dot answered.  
"I have to walk down the isle with Turbo." Mouse said.  
"Yes you do." Dot replied.  
"I was afraid of that." Mouse said.  
AndrAIa suddenly got a funny feeling in her stomach and to the bathroom. A few nanos later AndrAIa returned. Arielle walked over to her sister and gave her a hug. Dot walks to the Principal Office. Bob had seen her going so he followed her. Dot looked around but Phong is nowhere to found. Phong is in the read only room talking to Welman through a vidwindow.  
"How are you doing?" Phong asked.  
"I'm doing just fine. Welman answered.  
"That's good." Phong said.  
"Did Dot and Bob get married yet?" Welman asked.  
"No they didn't but they are getting married really soon." Phong answered.  
"That's good because I only want the best for Dot and I can see that she loves Bob a lot." Welman said.  
Phong smiled.  
"There's actually going to be a double wedding this time." Phong replied.  
"What do you mean?" Welman asked.  
"AndrAIa and Matrix are getting married at the same time that Bob and Dot are." Phong answered.  
"Whose idea was that?" Welman asked.  
"It was Bob's idea." Phong answered.  
"Alright than you let me know when they wedding is and I'll come to walk Dot down the isle." Welman said.  
"Ok I will do that." Phong replied.  
Phong closed the vidwindow and left the read only room. Phong goes to the war room to find Dot and Bob in passionate liplock. Phong cleared his throat which caused Dot and Bob to break their kiss.  
"What Phong?" Dot asked.  
"If you are going to do that than do it somewhere else." Phong answered.  
"Why?" Bob asked.  
"It's just not a good thing to be doing in here." Phong answered.  
Bob and Dot walked out of the Principal Office hand in hand. AndrAIa is sitting on the steps of the Principal Office looking all sad. Dot and Bob sat down on each side of her.  
"What's wrong?" Dot asked.  
"Matrix hasn't come back yet and I'm really starting to worry about him." AndrAIa answered.  
Dot looked at Bob.  
"What?" Bob asked.  
"Go find Matrix now." Dot answered.  
Bob got to his feet than went to find Matrix. Bob searched for a few nanos than found Matrix sitting on bench at the park located in Floating Point. Bob sat down next to Matrix.  
"What are you doing?" Bob asked.  
"I was just thinking about everything especially AndrAIa and our unborn baby." Matrix answered.  
"Don't you want to be father?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah I do but I just don't think I'm ready and I'm scared." Matrix answered.  
Bob sighs.  
"Do you love AndrAIa?" Bob asked.  
"Yes I do my anything else in net." Matrix answered.  
"Well than you have nothing to worry because you two will make wonderful parents." Bob answered.  
Bob got to his feet and so did Matrix. They walked back to where everyone else. Matrix walked up to where AndrAIa is sitting the picked her up in his arms and lifted her over his head. A few nanos later Matrix put AndrAIa down on the ground and kissed her. A few nanos later Matrix broke the kiss.  
"I'm really sorry for acting the way I have been lately." Matrix said.  
AndrAIa smiled.  
"It's ok Sparky." AndrAIa replied.  
Matrix wrapped his arms around AndrAIa. Mouse looked at them sighed.  
The next 3 minutes pass and now it's the day before the double wedding. Dot, AndrAIa and Mouse are at wedding store getting their dresses. Mouse spotted a pink beaded wedding gown and looked at Dot.  
"How about this one?" Mouse asked.  
"Oh I don't it just isn't me." Dot answered.  
"You want to look beautiful don't you?" Mouse asked.  
Dot sighs.  
"Yeah I do." Dot answered.  
"Go try it out." Mouse said.  
Dot took it into the changing room than came back out a few nanos later wearing the dress.  
"Wow that looks amazing on you." AndrAIa replied.  
A lady approached them.  
"Is that you Mouse?" the lady asked.  
"Yes it is." Mouse answered.  
"My name is Daisy and we went to school together." The lady said.  
"Daisy as in Daisy Wheeler?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah that's me." Daisy answered.  
"Wow it's so good to see again." Mouse said as she hugs Daisy.  
Daisy looked at Dot than at AndrAIa.  
"Who are these two with you?" Daisy asked.  
"The one with black hair is my friend Dot Matrix and the one with the sea-green hair is AndrAIa." Mouse answered.  
"What are you three doing?" Daisy asked.  
"Dot and AndrAIa are getting married in 1 minute so I'm helping them pick out wedding dresses." Mouse answered.  
"When are you planning on getting married?" Daisy asked.  
"I'm not sure. The sprite that I'm in love with would never fall in love because it's goes against his code." Mouse answered.  
"Who might that be?" Daisy asked.  
"I'd rather not say." Mouse answered.  
Dot took AndrAIa out of earshot.  
"We have do something to help Mouse out." Dot said.  
AndrAIa got a confused look on her face.  
"What do you mean?" AndrAIa asked.  
"I mean that we have to find a way to get her and Turbo together." Dot answered.  
"How are we going to do that? Are you sure that Turbo likes her?" AndrAIa asked.  
"I don't know how we are going to do it and I'm not really sure if he likes her." Dot answered.  
"Well we should find out first." AndrAIa said.  
They stayed at the wedding store for awhile. Mouse bough a pink JS Collections Off Shoulder Shirred Taffeta Gown. AndrAIa bough a pink V-Neck Maternity Wedding Gown. They all walk to the apartment where they live to find Matrix and Bob waiting for them. Bob pulled Dot close and kissed her. Matrix did the same with AndrAIa. Mouse sighed than leaves to clear her mind. Mouse went to bridge looking at Lost Angles and stared out. Turbo is still in Mainframe than he spotted Mouse. Turbo went over to where Mouse is and tapped her on the shoulder. Mouse got a little scared at jumped a foot in the air than turned around to see Turbo behind her.  
"Don't ever do that again." Mouse said.  
"Why did I scare you?" Turbo asked.  
"Yes you did." Mouse answered.  
"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to." Turbo said.  
"What are you still doing in Mainframe?" Mouse asked.  
"It's nice here and lately it feels like more like home to me." Turbo answered.  
"Oh I see." Mouse said.  
"Are you looking forward to the double wedding in 1 minute?" Turbo asked.  
"Yes I am because I only want the best for my friends." Mouse answered.  
Turbo smiles.  
"Yeah I feel the same way." Turbo said.  
"Are you really Bob's best sprite?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes I am." Turbo answered.  
"Well I'm Dot's maid of honor." Mouse said.  
"Are you serious?" Turbo asked.  
"Yeah I am serious." Mouse answered.  
"That means we have to walk down the isle together." Turbo said.  
"Yeah it does." Mouse replied.  
Turbo and Mouse don't say anything for awhile. Turbo suddenly got this feeling inside than he wrapped his arms around Mouse and started to kiss her passionately. Mouse's eyes widen in shock. A few nanos later Turbo broke this kiss than ran off. Mouse went back to the apartment that she shares with Dot and AndrAIa. Mouse sat on the couch. Dot came into the room and next to Mouse.  
"What's wrong Mouse?" Dot asked.  
"First he tries to blow me up and than he kisses me. I just don't understand." Mouse answered.  
"Who are you talking about?" Dot asked.  
"I'm talking about Turbo." Mouse answered.  
"He kissed you?" Dot asked.  
"Yeah that's what I said." Mouse answered.  
"Did it ever occur that he might like you?" Dot asked.  
"I don't think so because you remember everything that he's done to me." Mouse answered.  
"Well they do say that love overcomes all obstacles." Dot said.  
Mouse got a confused look.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mouse asked.  
"If he loves you than it doesn't matter what he did in the past." Dot answered.  
Bob came into the apartment at the moment.  
"What are you two talking about?" Bob asked.  
"Oh nothing except that Turbo kissed Mouse." Dot answered.  
"He what?" Bob asked.  
"You heard me." Dot answered.  
Mouse sighed. The second goes by and now it's a couple of nanos until the double wedding. AndrAIa and Dot are getting ready. Mouse is already and she is pacing back 'n' forth.  
"Will stop that?" Dot asked.  
"I can't because I'm so nervous about walking down the isle with Turbo after what happen the last time I saw him." Mouse answered.  
"Have you talked to him about it?" Dot asked.  
"No I've been too scared to say anything." Mouse answered.  
Dot and AndrAIa go to where the wedding is being held. Bob, Matrix and Turbo are already there. Mouse sighed and Dot looked at her.  
"Are you alright?" Dot asked.  
"Yeah a little but I would be even better if Bob's best sprite wasn't Turbo." Mouse answered.  
Mouse sighed than goes over to where Turbo is.  
"Are you ready to do this?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah I am if you are." Turbo answered.  
Mouse took Turbo's arm than this feeling of comfort came over her and she just smiled. Arielle looked around.  
"How I am supposed to walk up the isle with?" Arielle asked.  
"I don't know." Dot answered.  
Turbo smiled a little.  
"You can walk up the isle with Mouse and me." Turbo said.  
Arielle smiled a little than took Turbo's other hand.  
"Yeah right like I want AndrAIa's sister being with the sprite that I love." Mouse thought to herself.  
Mouse gave Arielle an evil look. Arielle noticed Mouse's look.  
"What's your problem?" Arielle asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it but let's just put it this way don't go getting any ideas about being Turbo's girlfriend." Mouse answered.  
Turbo looked at Mouse.  
"Whoa! She must really care about me to say something like that. She looks absolute beautiful in a dress." Turbo thought to himself.  
Dot looked around.  
"How's going to give me away?" Dot asked.  
Phong smiled.  
"I am my dear daughter." Welman answered.  
Dot turned around to find Welman standing behind her.  
"How is this possible?" Dot asked.  
"Phong finally figured out a way to bring me back with the help of Mouse." Welman answered.  
Dot walked over to her father and hugged him really tight. Matrix smiled too. Serenity and Leopold suddenly showed up. AndrAIa wrapped her arm around her father's arm and they start walking up the isle together. Welman took Dot's arm and they start walking up the isle together too. Dot and AndrAIa walk up the isle to where Bob and Matrix. Phong smiled a little.  
"We are gathered here today to bring these four people together in holy matrimony." Phong said.  
"Let's just get this over with because I'm so nervous." Dot said.  
"Do you Dot Matrix take this sprite Bob to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Dot answered.  
Phong turned to Bob.  
"Do you Bob take Dot Matrix be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Bob answered.  
Phong turned to Matrix.  
"Do you Enzo Matrix take AndrAIa to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Matrix answered.  
"Do you AndrAIa take Enzo Matrix to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." AndrAIa answered.  
Phong smiled.  
"I believe that you the four of you have written wedding vows so Bob you got first." Phong said.  
"Dot, When I first came to Mainframe I didn't know anything about love or how to love but that all changed when I met you. I always feel so happy when you are around me and I want to the time with to never end. I love you more than anything else in the net." Bob replied.  
Dot smiled.  
"Bob, I didn't want to admit at first that I was in love with because it hurt too much to think of that. You came into my life in time when I really need someone to be there for me and you always there even when I didn't want you to be. I love you Bob now and forever." Dot said.  
AndrAIa turned to Matrix.  
"The first time I met you in Lost Treasure of Atlantis game I fell head over heels in love with you. As the game neared to end I started to feel sad because I knew that when the game ended that you'd leave and I would stay so I'd never be able to see you again. That's when I came up with the idea to upload my icon to yours in hopes that the game would let me leave thinking I was you. When it did I was so happy and as time went by my feelings only become strong. I love you Sparky and nothing will ever change that." AndrAIa replied.  
Matrix smiled.  
"AndrAIa, you came into life at time when I need friend the most. At first I only saw you as friend but as time went on those feelings starting to turn to love. When we got catch in the game together that we couldn't beat and the user choose you to fight with it really scared me because I didn't want to lose you and it made me realize just how much I really care about you. I love AndrAIa and I always will." Matrix replied.  
Phong looked at little Enzo.  
"Could I have the rings now?" Phong asked.  
Little Enzo nodded his head than passed the rings to Phong. Phong gives two of the rings to Bob and Dot. Phong looked at Bob.  
"I would like you to repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.' and than put it on her ring finger." Phong said.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Bob replied as put the ring on Dot's ring finger.  
Phong turned to Dot.  
"I would also like you to repeat after me than put the other ring onto his ring finger." Phong said.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Dot replied as put the ring on Bob's ring finger.  
Phong took two other rings than gave them to AndrAIa and Matrix. Phong looked at AndrAIa.  
"I would like you to repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.' and than put it on his ring finger." Phong said.  
"With this ring I thee wed." AndrAIa replied as she put the ring on Matrix's ring finger.  
Phong looked at Matrix.  
"I would also like you to repeat after me than put the other ring onto her ring finger." Phong said.  
Matrix smiled.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Matrix replied as put the ring onto AndrAIa's ring finger.  
Phong looked the four of them with a smile.  
"By the power vested in me in I now pronounce the four of you husband and wife so guys kiss your sprites already." Phong said.  
Bob pulled Dot close than kissed her and Matrix did the same with AndrAIa. Mouse let out a long sigh which causing Turbo to look at her. Dot smiled than throws her bouquet of flowers which Mouse caught. Mouse smiled a little. Turbo sighed than rolled his eyes. They go to war room which has been turned into a place for a dance. The music starts playing. Matrix looks at AndrAIa.  
"Could I have this dance?" Matrix asked.  
"Yeah sure lover." AndrAIa answered.  
Matrix takes AndrAIa by the hand and lead her onto the dance floor. They start dancing than so do Bob and Dot. Mouse went to leave but Turbo stopped her.  
"Would you care to dance?" Turbo asked.  
"Ok sure." Mouse answered.  
Turbo pulled Mouse close and they start dancing together. Mouse sudden get this feeling of safety came over her and she just smiled. Dot noticed Mouse dancing with Turbo and she nudges Bob.  
"What is it?" Bob asked.  
"Look over there." Dot answered as pointed to where Turbo and Mouse are dancing.  
"I didn't know that Turbo could dance like that." Bob said.  
"Yeah he is very good." Dot replied.  
Bob sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Dot asked.  
"I'm just a little worried about what the other Guardians are going to say when they find out that Turbo is in love with Mouse." Bob answered.  
"Well I'm sure that Turbo can handle that when it happens." Dot said.  
Bob sighed than went up to the front of the room.  
"I would like to sing my new wife to come here to sing a duet with me." Bob replied.  
Dot smiled than walks to front with Bob and he hands her a microphone.  
"What song are we going to sing?" Dot asked.  
Bob smiled.  
"We are going to sing a song called Dream Away." Bob answered.  
Dot smiled as the music starts up.  
_Bob:  
When this world  
The real life world you're living in  
Just gets too much for you to take  
Dot:  
When you find  
Too many troubles on your mind  
And feel just like there's no escape  
Both:  
And it seems your heart's forgotten how to believe  
Dot:  
Turn a page in your soul  
Bob:  
There's a place you can go  
Both:  
Close your eyes and let your heart fly free (fly free)  
Both:  
Dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see  
Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
Everything you need is just a dream away  
Remember when (remember when)  
A dream could take you anywhere (anywhere you want to)  
Just a wish anything could be  
When the farthest star was one more star you could reach  
Take a look in your heart  
'Cause that's where dreams are where it starts  
Anything is real if you just believe (believe, believe, oh, oh, oh)  
Both:  
Dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see  
Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
Everything you need is just a dream away  
All it takes is faith to make your dreams come true  
And somewhere in this world there'll be somebody to  
Share your dreams with you  
Both:  
Dream away, dream away  
Let imagination light your way  
Take you as far as your heart can see  
Dream away, dream away  
To a place where hope is shining  
Find your silver lining  
Everything you need is just a dream away_  
They walked off the stage hand in hand. AndrAIa went up to the stage.  
"I would like to sing a song to my new husband to tell just what he means to me." AndrAIa said.  
AndrAIa took the microphone as the music starts to play.  
_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
_AndrAIa put the microphone back than walked off the stage and joined Matrix.  
"How come you never told me that you could sing like that?" Matrix asked.  
"That's simple lover because you never asked." AndrAIa answered.  
Dot looked at Bob.  
"You have a really singing voice." Dot said.  
"Thanks Dot but I know someone who can sing a lot better than me." Bob replied.  
"Whose that?" Dot asked.  
"Turbo." Bob answered.  
Dot looked over at Turbo and he nodded his head. It's a seconds after the wedding now. Turbo went back to Supercomputer and Mouse really misses him. Matrix and Bob now live with the girls. AndrAIa is still on the couch than she goes to get up and lets out a scream. Matrix, Dot, Bob and Mouse all coming running into the living room.  
"What happen?" Bob asked.  
AndrAIa whimpered in fear. Dot suddenly noticed the puddle of data under AndrAIa's feet.  
"I think I know what happen." Dot answered.  
Matrix noticed the puddle of data too. Matrix walked over to AndrAIa and scooped her up into his arms than took her to see the doctor at the Mainframe hospital. Matrix is told to wait out in the waiting room. They are for what seems forever than doctor comes out.  
"Could you all come with me?" the doctor asked.  
"Yes we can." Bob answered.  
They follow the doctor to where AndrAIa is. Matrix walked over and looks down at the little baby in his wife's hands.  
"Isn't she just the most beautiful baby you've even seen Sparky?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Yeah just like her mother." Matrix answered.  
Dot walked over along with Bob.  
"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" Dot asked.  
"I want her middle name to be my name but I can't figure out what her first name should be." AndrAIa answered.  
Matrix smiled a little.  
"How about calling her Nano?" Matrix asked.  
"I like that name so Nano AndrAIa Matrix is her name." AndrAIa answered.  
"That's such a lovely name for her sugah." Mouse said.  
Dot can tell that Mouse is still missing Turbo so she gave Mouse a little hug. A few seconds later AndrAIa is allowed to take Nano home. AndrAIa put Nano into her baby crib than joined her husband in bed. Bob and Dot are sleep in each other's embrace. Mouse is her bed dreaming of the kiss that she shared with Turbo and being his sprite.


	6. Mainframe Karaoke

Chapter 6  
Mainframe Karaoke

It's a few seconds after AndrAIa takes Nano home. Dot is sitting on the couch when Bob came in and joins her.  
"What's on your mind sweetheart?" Bob asked.  
"I've been thinking about doing something really fun but I can't figure it what it should be." Dot answered.  
Bob thinks for a few nanos than he heard someone singing.  
"Do you hear that?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah I do but I wondering who it is." Dot answered.  
Dot gets to her feet than follows the singing. Mouse is the living room looking out the window and she singing. Dot can't believe her ears. Mouse sighed than stopped singing for a few nanos than she started singing another song.  
"Why didn't you tell us that you had such an amazing voice?" Dot asked.  
Mouse turned around.  
"I don't know I just didn't think it was important." Mouse answered.  
Dot noticed the tears in Mouse's eyes.  
"Have you been crying again?" Dot asked.  
"Yeah I have and no matter how much I try I can't stop." Mouse answered.  
Dot smiled a little.  
"You just gave me an idea." Dot said.  
"What kind of idea?" Mouse asked.  
"I've been trying figure something fun for all of us to do and after hearing you singing I came up the idea for a karaoke night." Dot answered.  
"That's a good idea." Mouse said.  
"Does that mean you will sing?" Dot asked.  
"Yeah of course I will and I know the perfect song." Mouse answered.  
"What song is that?" Dot asked.  
"It's called My Love." Mouse answered.  
"Does the song have any do with a certain guardian?" Dot asked.  
"Yea it does." Mouse answered.  
Bob came into the room and wrapped his arms around Dot.  
"I have to go to the Supercomputer for awhile darling but I'll be back soon." Bob said.  
Dot takes Bob out of earshot.  
"Why are you going to the Supercomputer?" Dot asked.  
"I want to try conceive Turbo to come to karaoke night so that you can all hear him sing." Bob answered.  
Bob went to the Supercomputer and to where the Guardians are. A lady guardian named Beta walked over to Bob.  
"What are you doing here?" Beta asked.  
"I came to see Turbo." Bob answered.  
Turbo walked over to Bob.  
"Why do you want to see me for?" Turbo asked.  
"There's going to be a karaoke night in Mainframe and I think you should come to let everyone hear you sing." Bob answered.  
"That's sounds like a good idea and I already know what song I'm going to sing." Turbo said.  
"What are you going to sing?" Bob asked.  
"I'm going to sing Because You Live." Turbo answered.  
Beta came over with another man guardian named Alpha.  
"Why would you want to sing that song?" Alpha asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it." Turbo answered.  
Bob looked at Turbo.  
"Are you scared of what they will say if they find out who you're in love with?" Bob asked in a whisper.  
Turbo nodded his head.  
"Yes I am because I know that they won't approve." Turbo answered.  
"Well I don't blame them because after everything that has happen with her in the past." Bob said.  
"That's why they can't find out." Turbo replied.  
"Find out what?" Beta asked.  
"It's nothing really." Turbo answered.  
Bob took Turbo out a earshot.  
"When did you start to fall in love with her?" Bob asked.  
"I told you already since the first time that I seen her but at first they weren't that strong and over time that changed. I was so jealous of Ray when he was going out with her." Turbo answered.  
"What would you do if you saw Ray again?" Bob asked.  
"I would blast him into the never-ending portal." Turbo answered.  
"Wow you really do have it bad for her don't you." Bob said.  
Turbo nodded his head.  
"When is this karaoke night?" Turbo asked.  
"I'm not sure but if you come back to Mainframe with me than you ask my wife." Bob answered.  
Turbo and Bob go back to Mainframe. Little Enzo came running and knocks Bob over. Turbo just laughed. They walk to apartment that they share. Turbo sighed which caused Mouse to look at over him. Turbo smiled at Mouse which made her blush. Turbo walked over to Dot.  
"When are you planning to have this karaoke night that Bob was telling me about?" Turbo asked.  
"I was thinking in 1 minute at the war room of Principal Office." Dot answered.  
"That's sounds good." Bob said.  
Dot smiled and hugged Bob. Turbo walked over to Mouse.  
"Are you going to sing?" Turbo asked.  
"I sure am sugah." Mouse answered.  
"Why do you call everyone sugah?" Turbo asked.  
"I'm not really sure but if you don't want me to call you it anymore just tell me and I won't." Mouse answered.  
"I don't mind you calling me sugah." Turbo said.  
"Would you like also sing a duet together?" Mouse asked.  
"That's a good idea." Turbo answered.  
"Got any ideas what song we could sing?" Mouse asked.  
"The only one that comes to mind is Don't Go Breaking My Heart." Turbo answered.  
"Oh I love that song." Mouse said.  
"I love it too." Turbo replied.  
The second went by and now it's the second. They are all at the Principal Office. Dot went up to microphone.  
"Hi everyone. I'm so glad that you could all come so lets get this karaoke night on the way and I will be sing first. This is dedicated to my husband Bob." Dot said.  
Bob is sitting in the front row and he just smiled. Dot winked at Bob than started signing.  
_He's alright.  
He's ok.  
He's the sprite that brightens our day.  
There's no doubt, girls you better watch out.  
He's alphanumeric!  
You're the best!  
And it shows  
All the rest don't even come close.  
Yes it's true, there's no one like you.  
You're alphanumeric!  
You're the tip if the top!  
The cream of the crop  
And I just gotta say,  
That's it's true,  
There's no one like you  
You're Alphanumeric!  
_Dot left the stage. Mouse walked up the stage and took the microphone.  
"I'm gong to sing a song My Love and this is dedicated to very special sprite out there that I love with all my heart." Mouse said.  
Beta and Alpha are there too. Mouse sighed than started to sing.  
_My love is warmer than the warmest sunshine,  
softer than a sigh.  
My love is deeper than the deepest ocean,  
wider than the sky.  
My love is brighter than the brightest star  
that shines every night above  
and there is nothing in this world  
that can ever change my love.  
Something happened to my heart the day that I met you,  
something that I never felt before.  
You are always on my mind, no matter what I do,  
and every day it seems I want you more.  
Once I thought that love was meant for anyone else but me,  
once I thought you'd never come my way.  
Now it only goes to show how wrong we all can be,  
for now I have to tell you every day.  
_Mouse left the stage than Turbo walked up on the stage and took the microphone. Turbo sighed.  
"This song I'm going sing is called Because You Live and it is dedicated to very special sprite here tonight whom I really care about and I wish I could tell her just how I feel." Turbo said.  
_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know, what I didn't know  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
It's all right, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cause of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use  
If you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (you live)  
My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
Because you live, there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me  
Always  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world (my world) has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl (because you live)  
My world has everything I need to survive  
Because you live, I live, I live  
_"Wow I had no idea that he could sing like that." Mouse thought to herself.  
Turbo winked at Mouse. Mouse walked up on the stage.  
"You have an amazing singing voice." Mouse whispered.  
"So do you." Turbo whispered back.  
"Thanks." Mouse said.  
"I asked Mouse to sing a duet with me and she agreed. The song we are going to sing is Don't Go Breaking My Heart." Turbo replied.  
Turbo took the other microphone and handed it to Mouse.  
_Mouse:  
(Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin')  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
Turbo:  
I couldn't if I tried  
Mouse:  
Oh honey if I get restless  
Turbo:  
Baby you're not that kind  
Mouse:  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Turbo:  
You take the weight off of me  
Mouse:  
You knocked on my closed door boy  
Turbo:  
I gave you my key  
Mouse:  
Oooh, nobody knows it  
Turbo:  
And nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
Mouse:  
I gave you my heart  
Turbo:  
Oh baby, you know  
Both:  
I gave you my heart  
so don't go breakin' my heart  
I won't go breakin' your heart  
Turbo:  
Oooh don't go breakin' my  
Mouse:  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
Turbo:  
And nobody told us  
Mouse:  
'Coz nobody showed us  
Turbo:  
Come on baby its up to us now  
Mouse:  
Oooo I think we can make it  
Both:  
Oooo, and nobody knows it  
(Nobody knows it)  
Turbo:  
Right from the start  
Mouse:  
I gave you my heart  
Mouse:  
Oh baby, you know  
Both:  
I gave you my heart  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
I won't go breakin' your heart  
Don't go breakin' my  
Don't go breakin' my  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
Turbo:  
Ooooohhh  
You put the sparks through the flame  
Mouse:  
I got your heart at my side  
Both:  
Ooooo, and nobody knows it  
(And nobody knows it)  
Mouse:  
And when I was down  
Turbo:  
I was your clown  
right from the start  
Mouse:  
I gave you my heart  
Mouse:  
Oooo, baby  
Both:  
I gave you my heart  
Mouse:  
(Don't, don't, don't, don't go breakin')  
I won't go breakin'  
Both:  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
Turbo:  
I will never  
Mouse:  
I won't go breakin' your heart  
Both:  
Oh don't go breakin' my  
Don't go breakin' my  
Mouse:  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
Turbo:  
Ooooooo  
Mouse:  
Don't go breakin' my heart  
Turbo:  
Yea yea yea  
Mouse:  
I won't go breakin' your heart  
Turbo:  
Ooo don't go breakin' my  
Mouse:  
Don't go breakin' my  
Both: Don't go breakin' my heart  
_They walked off the stage. Arabella walked up to the stage and took the microphone.  
"The song I'm going to sing is called Then Your Heart Is Full Of Love and it's dedicated to my husband Shaun." Arabella said.  
Arabella smiled than started singing.  
_When your heart has butterflies inside it,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
When your heart feels just like overflowing,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
Love is fragile as your tears.  
Love is stronger than your fears.  
When your heart can sing another's gladness,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
When your heart can cry another's sadness,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
Then your heart is full of love.  
[Instrumental]  
When your heart has butterflies inside it,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
When your heart feels just like overflowing,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
Love is fragile as your tears.  
Love is stronger than your fears.  
When your heart beats for a special someone,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
When your heart has room for everybody,  
Then your heart is full of love.  
Then your heart is full of love.  
Love.  
_Arabella put the microphone back than walked to join her friends. Bob walked up to the stage and takes the microphone.  
"I would like to sing a song called What Makes You Different Makes You Beautiful and it's dedicated to my wife Dot." Bob replied.  
_You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way  
You don't play after dark  
You light up my day  
Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart  
Baby that's why you captured my heart  
I know sometimes you feel  
Like you don't fit in  
And this world doesn't know  
What you have within  
When I look at you  
I see something rare  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
You got something so real  
You touched me so deep  
See, material things don't matter to me  
So come as you are, you got nothing to prove  
You won me with all that you do  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
What makes you different makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you  
Shines through to me  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
(you're all I need oh girl)  
What makes you different  
Makes you beautiful...  
You don't know how you touched my life  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
it's all the little things that make you beautiful to me  
So beautiful...  
What makes you...  
Everything in you is beautiful  
Love you give shines right to me  
Everything in you is beautiful  
Beautiful to me  
To me.......  
_Dot just smiled. Matrix walked up on stage and took the microphone from Bob.  
"I would like to a song with my wife." Matrix said.  
AndrAIa smiled than joined Matrix on the stage.  
"What song are we singing lover?" AndrAIa asked.  
Matrix smiled.  
"We are sing I'm Your Angel." Matrix answered.  
_AndrAIa:  
No mountains too high for you to climb  
All you have to do, is have some climbing faith  
No river is too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do, is believe it when you pray  
Matrix:  
And then you will see the morning will come,  
and everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears, cast them on me  
I just want you to see  
Both:  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I hear your voices when you call me  
I am your Angel,  
And when all hope is gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your Angel, I'm your Angel  
Matrix:  
I saw your tear drops and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and your still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day  
AndrAIa:  
Then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see?  
Matrix:  
And when it's time to face the storm  
AndrAIa:  
I'll be right by your side  
Matrix:  
Grace will keep us safe and warm  
and I know we will survive  
AndrAIa:  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky  
_Dot walked up the stage again.  
"Well that's all the time that we have." Dot replied.  
They all decided to stay there talking for awhile. Beta and Alpha walked over to Turbo.  
"Why did you sing a duet with Mouse?" Beta asked.  
"I just felt like it." Turbo answered.  
"Well even though I don't like Mouse that much I do have to say that you're voices really blend together." Beta said.  
Alpha glared at Beta and shook his head. Mouse sat on the edge of stage. Dot sat down next to her.  
"What's wrong?" Dot asked.  
Mouse sighed.  
"I think you know the answer that one yourself." Mouse answered.  
"Yeah you're right I do." Dot said.  
Mouse got to her feet than went home and went to bed. A few microseconds later Dot, Bob, AndrAIa and Matrix came home. They all go to bed. Mouse is her bed asleep and dreaming of Turbo.


	7. Mouse's Sick Second

Chapter 7  
Mouse's Sick Second

It's now the next second. Dot is just getting breakfast for herself when all of a vidwindow of Phong popped up in front of her.  
"Have you see Mouse?" Phong asked.  
"No I haven't." Dot answered.  
"She was supposed to here microseconds ago to help me out but she hasn't shown up yet." Phong said.  
"I'll go check than get back to you in a few nanos." Dot replied.  
The vidwindow disappeared. Dot walked up to Mouse's bedroom to find the door wide open. Dot walked into the room to find Mouse still in bed.  
"Are you getting up?" Dot asked.  
"No I'm not because I feel terrible." Mouse answered.  
Dot walked over to the bed than noticed how pale Mouse is. Dot put her hand on Mouse's forehead to discover that Mouse is warm to the touch. Bob is walking by the room than noticed them.  
"What's going on in here?" Bob asked.  
"Mouse is sick so I think you should go to the Supercomputer and get Turbo." Dot answered.  
"No I don't want him to see me like this." Mouse said.  
"Don't listen to her just go get him." Dot replied.  
Bob went to the Supercomputer. Alpha, Beta and a few other Guardians walked over to him. Turbo walked over too. Bob looked at Turbo.  
"You have to come with me to Mainframe." Bob said.  
"What's wrong?" A girl guardian asked.  
"There is someone in Mainframe that needs him and that's I'm telling you Virinia." Bob answered.  
"What do you mean by that?" A guy guardian asked.  
"Someone that he cares about is really sick so she needs him right now Velec." Bob answered.  
Turbo got a look of worried.  
"How sick is she?" Turbo asked.  
"Really sick." Bob answered.  
Turbo left for Mainframe with Bob. They walk to the apartment that Bob shares with Dot, Mouse, Matrix and AndrAIa. Turbo ran up to Mouse's room. Mouse smiled a little when she seen him. Turbo sat on the side of the bed and brushed a strand of Mouse's hair away from her face. Mouse looked up into Turbo's eyes and smiled which made him smile too. Turbo put his hand on Mouse's forehead than got an even more worried look on his face.  
"I'll be ok." Mouse said weakly.  
Turbo sighed deeply. Turbo got to his feet than goes into the bathroom and came back a few nanoseconds later with a damp cloth. Turbo put the damp cloth on Mouse's forehead. Mouse started to fall asleep. Turbo just smiled and watched Mouse sleep. A few microseconds later Mouse woke up.  
"How are you feeling now darling?" Turbo asked.  
"I'm feeling a little better." Mouse answered.  
"That's good to hear because when Bob told me that you were sick I got really scared." Turbo said.  
"Why is that?" Mouse asked.  
"I love you that's why." Turbo answered.  
"Really you do?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes really I do." Turbo answered.  
"If that's case why did you run off that day after you kissed me in the park?" Mouse asked.  
"I got scared that you'd be mad at me." Turbo answered.  
Mouse sat up.  
"I could never be mad at someone that I love with all my heart." Mouse said.  
"You love me too?" Turbo asked.  
Mouse nodded her head.  
"Yeah I do." Mouse answered.  
"I'm so happy to know that you feel the same way." Turbo said.  
Turbo wrapped his arms around Mouse and kissed her passionately. Dot is walking by the room and smiled when she seen them kissing.  
A few nanos later Turbo broke the kiss.  
"Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah it does darling but Supercomputer Guardians can't find out because I know they won't approve us being together." Turbo answered.  
"Why don't you move to Mainframe for good?" Mouse asked.  
"I wish that I could do that darling but my home in the Supercomputer." Turbo answered.  
Mouse's eyes started to fill up with tears and Turbo wipes them away. Mouse sighs.  
"I don't like be away from because when I am I just seem to miss you way too much." Mouse said as tears started streaming down her face again.  
Turbo pulled Mouse closer to him than wiped her tears away again.  
"Darling, please don't cry because are so much more beautiful without the tears." Turbo replied.  
Mouse smiled a little. Turbo leaned in and kissed her passionately. A few nanos later Turbo left for the Supercomputer. Mouse went downstairs where Dot is on the couch in Bob's arms. Dot looked at Mouse.  
"How are you feeling now?" Dot asked.  
"I'm feeling a whole lot better except that I really don't like it when he leaves." Mouse said.  
~Meanwhile in the Supercomputer~  
Turbo is outside thinking about how much he misses Mouse. Virinia, Alpha, Beta, Velec and a few other guardians come over to Turbo.  
"What's wrong?" one of the other guardians asked.  
"I really miss that someone that I went to see in Mainframe that was sick and I want to see her again but I can't so just drop it Echo." Turbo answered.  
"Who is it?" a girl guardian asked.  
"I can't tell you that Marquee." Turbo answered.  
"Do we know this someone?" A guy guardian asked.  
"Yes you do this someone but like I said I can't tell who it is but you'll all probably find out eventually and I don't know if that the outcome won't be good. I'm not saying anymore so just leave me alone ok Spike and all of you." Turbo yelled.  
Turbo got to his feet and went to be by himself.  
"Why do you think he won't tell us who it is?" Marquee asked.  
"I don't know but from the way he's acting maybe he doesn't think that we will approve of it." Virinia said.  
"Why wouldn't 'we approve?" Beta asked.  
"If I knew the answer to that one don't think I would have said so." Virinia answered.  
Turbo is close by than he opened a portal to Mainframe.  
"Why are you going to Mainframe so much lately?" Velec asked.  
"It's long story and I don't feel like discussing it right." Turbo answered.  
Turbo went through the portal to Mainframe. Alpha looked at a five guardians.  
"Memory, Spike, Echo, Flash and Aqua I want you to follow Turbo to Mainframe to see what he's up to." Alpha said.  
The five of them nodded their heads and than went to Mainframe. They look around but Turbo is nowhere in sight.  
"Where could have he gone to?" Spike asked.  
"I don't know." Aqua answered.  
"Oh that really helps." Spike said sarcastically.  
A binome walked up to them.  
"Are you looking for someone?" the binome asked.  
"Yes we are look for a sprite in with yellow hair, green skin and who is a outfit like ours." Echo said.  
"What's his name?" the binome asked.  
"His name is Turbo and he's the Prime Guardian in the Supercomputer." Flash answered.  
"I saw him heading to Dot and Bob's apartment." The binome said.  
"Why would he go there?" Memory asked.  
"I don't know but we are going to find out." Flash answered.  
The five of them walked to Bob and Dot's apartment. Aqua knocked on the door. AndrAIa opens the door.  
"Can I help the five of you?" AndrAIa asked.  
"We are looking for Turbo." Echo answered.  
AndrAIa let them in. Dot and Bob are sitting on the couch.  
"Where is Turbo?" Spike asked.  
"I don't know." Bob answered.  
Spike walked over to Bob and pulled him up his neck.  
"Don't lie to me because I know he's here somewhere." Spike yelled.  
~Meanwhile in Mouse's bedroom~  
"Did you hear that?" Mouse asked.  
"No I didn't hear anything." Turbo answered.  
"Are you sure?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes I am sure." Turbo answered.  
Turbo started kissing Mouse very passionately.  
"How long do you we can keep our love a secret?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm hoping forever." Turbo answered.  
"That's awful long time sugah." Mouse said.  
"Yeah I know that darling but if the other guardians find out than I won't be the Prime Guardian anymore." Turbo replied.  
"Maybe we shouldn't be together than." Mouse said.  
"Are you serious?" Turbo asked.  
"No not really but I don't want getting in trouble on count of me so maybe it's best." Mouse answered.  
"There's no way I'm leaving you darling because you mean more to than anything else in the whole net even the Supercomputer and nothing or nobody is going to come between us." Turbo said.  
Mouse smiled than hugged Turbo.  
"I love when you talk like that sugah." Mouse replied.  
Turbo smiled too just as there's a knock on the door. Turbo got to his feet than opens the door to find Bob on the other side.  
"What do you want?" Turbo asked.  
"Echo, Spike, Memory, Flash and Aqua looking for you." Bob answered.  
Turbo sighed than went to leave. Mouse moaned which caused Turbo to turned around.  
"What is it darling?" Turbo asked.  
"It's nothing sugah." Mouse answered.  
"Are you sure darling?" Turbo asked.  
"Yes I am sure sugah." Mouse answered.  
Turbo kissed Mouse on the forehead than left with Bob. They are walked to where the other guardians are when suddenly Bob noticed that Turbo has Mouse's lipstick on his cheek.  
"You might want to rub the lipstick off your cheek." Bob said.  
Turbo rubbed the lipstick on his cheek with his hand. Turbo walked over to the other guardians.  
"What are you five doing here?" Turbo asked.  
"Alpha told us to come see where you went." Spike answered.  
"I don't need you five keeping tabs on me because I am big sprite and I can do what I want." Turbo answered.  
"Why are you coming here so much?" Echo asked.  
"There's none of your business." Turbo answered.  
A few nanos later Turbo went to the Supercomputer with Echo, Spike, Memory, Flash and Aqua. A few microseconds later Mouse went to bed dreaming of Turbo and how much she misses him.


	8. Turbo's Tough Choice

Chapter 8  
Turbo's Tough Choice

It's a few seconds later now. Mouse is sitting on the couch when Dot came in. Dot is smiling from ear to ear.  
"Why are you smiling?" Mouse asked.  
"I just found a few nanoseconds ago than I'm going to have a baby." Dot answered.  
"Oh that's great for you." Mouse said.  
Dot sat down next to Mouse.  
"Are you jealous?" Dot asked.  
"Yes I am." Mouse answered.  
Dot smiled.  
"I'm sure that you'll have a baby someday." Dot said.  
"Yeah I really hope so." Mouse replied.  
Mouse smiled a little. Bob came into the room. Dot looked at Bob.  
"Where on in the net have you been?" Dot asked.  
"The Supercomputer talking to Turbo and the other guardians." Bob answered.  
"What about?" Dot asked.  
"There's new virus here in Mainframe named Declan." Bob answered.  
Mouse left to talk to this new virus Declan. Dot looked around.  
"Where did Mouse go?" Dot asked.  
"I'm not sure because she was here a nano ago." Bob answered.  
AndrAIa came into the room holding Nano in her arms.  
"I just saw Mouse heading towards where Declan lives." AndrAIa said.  
"Why would she go there by herself?" Bob asked.  
"I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask her that." AndrAIa answered.  
Turbo, Virinia, Alpha, Beta and Velec suddenly came through a portal. Bob sighed than shook his head. Turbo looked at Bob than looked around.  
"Where's Mouse at?" Turbo asked.  
"She went left a few nanos ago for Declan's lair." Bob answered.  
Turbo's eyes widen in shock.  
"Why would she go there? Does she want to get deleted?" Turbo asked.  
"I don't know the answer those questions because AndrAIa was the one that spotted her but didn't have the chance to find out." Bob answered.  
Turbo punched the table.  
"Declan better not hurt or he'll have me to deal with." Turbo yelled.  
Velec, Beta, Alpha and Virinia exchange looks.  
"Why are you so concerned about Mouse all of a sudden?" Alpha asked.  
"It's part of my code to be concerned about the sprites of Mainframe just like Bob." Turbo answered.  
~Meanwhile at Declan's lair~  
Mouse is outside trying to find a way in. Declan's main minion came over.  
"What do you want?" the minion asked.  
"I want to see Declan right now." Mouse answered.  
The minion took Mouse to see Declan.  
"What is it Syntax?" Declan asked.  
"This sprite wanted to see you." Syntax answered.  
Declan looked at Mouse.  
"Well, well long time no see Mouse." Declan said.  
"How do you know her?" Syntax asked.  
"We have crossed paths before but she managed to escape me. This time it will be different because I won't let that happen." Declan answered.  
Declan got to his feet than came towards Mouse. Mouse took out katana to defend herself.  
"Not step closer or you'll feel the wrath of my katana." Mouse said.  
"Do you think I'm scared of puny sword like that?" Declan asked.  
"If you aren't now than you will be when I'm done with you." Mouse answered.  
Declan rolled his eyes than sent Mouse flying through the air into a wall just as Bob, Dot, Turbo, Virinia, Matrix, AndrAIa, Alpha and Velec come running in. Turbo ran over to Declan and punched him. Alpha looked Velec. Declan fell the ground. Turbo ran over to where Mouse is laying and knelt beside her. Mouse is out cold.  
"Mouse please wake up." Turbo said as tears started to stream down his face.  
Mouse just stayed the same. Bob walked over to where Turbo is kneeling next to Mouse.  
"We need to get her back to the Principal Office." Bob replied.  
Turbo wiped tears from his eyes and nodded his head. Turbo got to his feet than picked up Mouse in his arms and started walking out of Declan's lair with. The four other guardians are dumbfounded about what's going on. They finally reach the Principal Office and go inside. Phong came over to them.  
"What happen?" Phong asked.  
"She went up against Declan and got hurt." Turbo answered.  
"Oh ok. Lay on the table over there." Phong said as he points a table by the wall.  
The other guardians went back to the Supercomputer. Turbo walked over to where Mouse is lying and took her hand in his. Dot grabbed Bob's arm and lead him away. Turbo sighed than started singing "No Matter What."  
_No matter what they tell us  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach us  
What we believe is true  
No matter what they call us  
However they attack  
No matter where they take us  
We'll find our own way back  
I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know I love forever  
I know no matter what  
If only tears were laughter  
If only night was day  
If only prayers were answered  
Then we would hear God say  
No matter what they tell you  
No matter what they do  
No matter what they teach you  
What you believe is true  
And I will keep you safe and strong  
And sheltered from the storm  
No matter where it's barren  
Our dream is being born  
No matter who they follow  
No matter where they lead  
No matter how they judge us  
I'll be everyone you need  
No matter if the sun don't shine  
Or if the skies are blue  
No matter what the ending  
My life began with you  
I can't deny what I believe  
I can't be what I'm not  
I know this love's forever  
That's all that matter's now  
No matter what  
(no, no matter)  
No, no matter what  
(no, no matter)  
No, no matter what  
I know no matter, that's all that matters to me  
No, no matter what  
I know no matter, that's all that matters to me  
No, no matter what  
I know no matter, that's all that matters to me  
No, no matter what  
I know no matter, that's all that matters to me  
No, no matter what  
I know no matter what, that's all that matters to me  
No, no matter what  
I know no matter what,  
That's all that matters to me_  
Mouse heard Turbo singing and she just smiled. Turbo noticed that Mouse smiled and he smiled too. Turbo stayed by Mouse's side over the next few seconds. It's been 6 seconds since Mouse got hurt. Virinia, Alpha, Beta, Velec, Memory, Spike, Marquee, Flash, Echo, Aqua and the other 10 guardians suddenly appeared. Alpha noticed that Turbo is still holding Mouse's hand in his.  
"What is going on here?" Alpha asked.  
Turbo sighs.  
"I knew it would come down to this some second." Turbo answered.  
Mouse opened her eyes.  
"Oh hi sugah." Mouse said.  
Turbo looked at Mouse and smiles.  
"It's about time you work up darling." Turbo replied.  
"Have you been here the whole time?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes I have because I didn't want to leave in case something happened to you." Turbo answered.  
Alpha and rest of guardian's mouths dropped in shock at what they are hearing.  
"You do know that guardians are here right?" Mouse asked.  
Turbo nods his head.  
"Yes I know they are here and I don't care anymore because I can't keep them in dark any longer. They need to know the truth about us." Turbo answered.  
"What truth?" one of the 10 guardians asked.  
"That the two of us are in love Circuit." Turbo answered.  
"Turbo... how could you?! You knew falling in love was against the Code!" Alpha yelled.  
"I know, but I realize now my life without Mouse isn't worth living," Turbo said.  
"Well, that's not good enough! You have to make a choice, now! Promise me never to see Mouse again, or remain Prime Guardian." Alpha said.  
Turbo hesitated.  
"Now, if you don't, I'll make it for you." Alpha demanded.  
Turbo looked up with a determined look on his face.  
"There's a lot of things I don't know about in this world but there's one thing I absolutely do know: Life in love isn't a crime. To have found someone you can share that one special bond with is to be relished, not condemned. So, if you're asking me what my answer is, if I have to choose between Mouse and the Code... I choose Mouse, without hesitation." Turbo said.  
The guardians go silent.  
"Okay, then, give you me Keytool, and your icon." Alpha said.  
Alpha is given Copeland and prepared to detractive Turbo's Guardian Protocol when suddenly Beta came running over.  
"Sir, There's a Class 9 Virus in the Super Computer! It just arrived." Beta said.  
Alpha looked at Turbo, and handed him back his Guardian icon.  
"We'll do this later. Right now, we've gotta get back. Head out!" Alpha replied.  
Turbo started after the Guardians.  
"Copeland, portal." Turbo said.  
Alpha glanced back at Bob.  
"Are you coming Guardian 452?" Alpha asked.  
Bob looked at Dot and she nodded her head.  
"Yeah I'm right behind you." Bob answered as he gave Dot a kiss goodbye.  
~Meanwhile, in the Supercomputer~  
Declan the bulky virus with an energy field being blasted flies around attacking stuff while holding Mouse.  
"Let me go or I'll use katana on you." Mouse yelled.  
"Oh like that scares me." Declan said.  
"Just you wait till the guardians get here." Mouse replied.  
"What makes you think they are going to help a hacker like you?" Declan asked.  
"I just have faith in them especially Turbo and Bob." Mouse answered.  
The guardians come running over. Turbo sees that Declan has Mouse.  
"Let her go now." Turbo screamed.  
"Um let me think…..no." Declan said.  
Turbo started to move toward Declan.  
"I mean it." Turbo replied.  
"Not a step further or I'll delete her." Declan said.  
Mouse whimpered in fear and mouthed Turbo please do something. Turbo sighed.  
"Copeland, trap him." Turbo yelled.  
Copeland trapped Declan allowing Mouse to break free. Mouse ran behind Turbo. Declan growled.  
"Do you think this is going to hold me?" Declan asked.  
"Yeah for now until I figure out what to do with you." Turbo answered.  
"Get me out of this thing now." Declan yelled.  
Turbo just grinned.  
"Copeland keep him stabilized." Turbo said.  
Mouse and the guardians get confused looked on their faces. Alpha looks at Bob.  
"What's he up to?" Alpha asked.  
"I have no idea." Bob answered.  
Turbo stood there looking at Declan with his arms crossed over his chest. A few nanos later Declan self-implodes.  
"Wow." Mouse said.  
Alpha looked at Turbo.  
"Could you come with us?" Alpha asked.  
Turbo sighed than nodded his head.  
"I'm right behind you." Turbo answered.  
Alpha looked at Bob.  
"Could you take Mouse back to Mainframe with you?" Bob asked.  
Mouse's eyes started to fill with tears but Turbo wiped them away.  
"What I have told you about crying?" Turbo asked.  
"That you don't want me too but I can't help it because I don't want to leave here without you." Mouse answered.  
Turbo pulled Mouse into his embrace.  
"Don't worry to much because I love darling and nothing anyone will say to me will ever change that. It's just like that song I sang to you early which I think should be our song." Turbo said.  
Mouse nodded her head. Turbo kissed Mouse passionately. Mouse left with Bob and Turbo went with Guardians. They go to a room inside the Supercomputer headquarters. The Guardian Council is conflicted.  
"So, what do we do with Turbo?" Pascal asked.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Circuit asked..  
"You heard the man: He would rather be involved with Mouse than stay as a Guardian. Apparently, he loves her very great deal." Aqua said.  
"Yes, and as such he must be discharged. You know the Code: A Guardian is devoted to his work, and we cannot go against our codes." Alpha replied.  
"Yes, but Turbo has proven his loyalty to the Code many times over." Chip said.  
"Is it possible we're acting too rashly?" Surge asked.  
"I can't believe you're saying that! The Code is what gives our world order. Without it..." Alpha answered.  
"'Without it, there would be no order, only chaos." Ada repeated, who had the speech a dozen times before.  
"All I know is Turbo has saved us on numerous occasions." Tex said.  
"Yes, but does that mean we can simply toss the Code aside and let Turbo run and do as he pleases?" Delta asked.  
"That comes very close to constituting, It is the winner to do as he wants, because it is the winner who writes the history," Peta answered.  
"No one is saying that but the situation is... unusual. Surely, what Turbo has done has earned him some... latitude." Aqua said patiently.  
"What are you saying?" Alpha asked.  
Aqua sighed.  
"I don't know," Aqua admitted.  
"But we cannot discharge Turbo after all he has done for us. For the Net." Ada said  
"This is an unprecedented situation, one that requires further investigation." Delta replied.  
"Agreed." Ada said.  
The entire Council was in agreement. Peta looked over at Alpha.  
"And what do you say, Guardian Alpha?" Peta asked.  
Alpha thought for a few nanos before saying anything.  
"I will abide by the ruling of this Council. Even though I might not agree with it." Alpha answered.  
Turbo sighed. Alpha looked at Turbo than at rest of council.  
"It's agreed." Alpha replied.  
"Can I go now?" Turbo asked.  
"Yeah if you must." Alpha answered.  
Turbo got to his feet.  
"Copeland portal to Mainframe." Turbo said.  
A portal to Mainframe appeared and Turbo went through it. Alpha just shook his head. Turbo walks through Mainframe until he got to Bob and Dot's apartment. Turbo knocked on the door. Dot opened the door.  
"Come on in." Dot replied.  
Turbo followed Dot inside and looked around.  
"Where is Mouse at?" Turbo asked.  
"She's in her bedroom crying because she thinks that Guardians won't to let you see her anymore." Dot answered.  
Turbo ran to store close near Dot and Bob's apartment. A few nanos later Turbo came back with a bouquet of Daisy Wheels. Dot stared at the flowers than at Bob.  
"How come you've gotten me flowers?" Dot asked.  
"That's easy you've never asked." Bob answered.  
Turbo put flowers into a vase of data than carries them into Mouse's bedroom.  
"Darling." Turbo said in sweet voice.  
Mouse looked up and noticed the flowers right away.  
"Are those for me?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes darling they are." Turbo answered.  
Mouse got to her feet than went over and hugged Turbo really tight.  
"I thought they were going to break us up." Mouse said.  
Turbo put the vase of flowers on the nightstand than wrapped his arms tightly around Mouse.  
"It's not the easy to break up two sprites that are in love as much as we are." Turbo replied.  
"What did they say?" Mouse asked.  
"They are keeping me as Guardian for all the stuff I have done to help the net but Alpha isn't happy about the decision and they are going to discuss more at a later time." Turbo answered.  
"Do you mind if I sing a couple of songs?" Mouse asked.  
"No I don't mind because I love hearing sing darling." Turbo answered.  
Mouse smiled than kissed Turbo. A few nanos later Mouse turned the music and the song "Every Single Kiss" starts to play. Mouse started to sing along with it.  
_I was happy all by myself  
I had my freedom didn't need any help  
There was no one to break my heart  
No one to hurt me or tare me apart  
Still I dreamed about someone like you  
Then my dream came true  
Every single kiss  
Every day we spend together  
Everytime we touch  
Makes me want to stay forever  
Loving you was not my plan  
But there where things I could not understand  
The past is over now I realize  
I see the future when I look in your eyes  
I believe that love can come true  
I believe in you  
Every single kiss  
Every day we spend together  
Everytime we touch  
Makes me want to stay forever  
I know that hearts can beat forever mistaken  
And that's why I thought love could never be taken  
But can't you see? That just wasn't me  
You and I where meant to be  
I believe that love can come true  
I believe in you  
Every single kiss  
Every day we spend together  
Everytime we touch  
Makes me want to stay forever_  
Turbo smiled as the next song which is "What A Feeling" and Mouse started singing along to it.  
_I had no reason to believe in love  
I never ever saw the stars above  
My world was empty and cold  
Never had somebody to hold  
I was alone and drifting out to sea  
I needed someone who could rescue me  
I couldn't find my own way  
Couldn't tell the night from the day  
The one day you appeared just like a dream  
And now I know what happiness can mean  
So glad you came into my life - What a feeling  
I thank the stars for all the love we're sharing  
So glad you came into my life - What a feeling  
I never dreamed I'd find a love like yours and mine  
I was afraid and just too blind to see  
I never thought that love was meant for me  
I couldn't let it begin  
Didn't think that I'd ever win  
I had no dreams - I had no fantasy  
My heart was always under lock and key  
I couldn't let myself go  
Now it seems so long ago  
And now my life is better every day  
I never knew that love could feel this way  
I'm hoping that it's not just my imagination  
I'm praying that it's not just your infatuation  
And now my life is better every day  
I never knew that love could feel this way  
Hey hey  
_"Those were great songs and you did a wonderful job singing them darling." Turbo said.  
Mouse smiled and hugs Turbo.  
"They also explain how I truly feel about you." Mouse replied.  
"Would mind if I sang a couple of songs now?" Turbo asked.  
"No I won't mind because you have an amazing singing voice." Mouse answered.  
Turbo smiled than starts singing "I Just Wanna Be Loved".  
_My heart just soars when you touch me  
Hearing you whisper my name  
Oh I thank heaven for sending an angel  
My life will never be the same  
One kiss - I feel like I'm flying  
Your smile is warm as the sun  
To be together - with you forever  
My greatest dream has just begun  
Oh oh oh  
I just wanna be love by you  
Cause that's all that really matters  
Oh oh  
I just wanna be loved by you  
And my heart will never shatter  
I wanna be - loved by you  
Our love can cross any river  
And it's getting stronger each day  
My head is spinning - a new life's beginning  
Better believe me when I say  
It was destiny - brought you here to me  
Don't you ever go away  
We were meant to be - it's a guarantee  
In my arms you'll always stay  
_Mouse smiled and kissed Turbo as the next song stated to play which is "Everything You Do and Turbo started singing to it.  
_Holding you tonight  
I can't help but lose control  
The fire behind your eyes  
Burns right into my soul  
Your hands, your heart  
Are the only things I feel  
The way that you're touching me  
I'd swear this dream wasn't real  
Everything you do, everything you say  
Everything that you are  
Makes me want to run, makes me want to hide  
Makes me want to love you  
Shining like a light, burning in the night  
Burning up together  
You can be the first, you can be the last  
You can be forever  
I can't seem to find  
The right words for this affair  
Nothing really matters  
Just as long as you're there  
I can't stop this heart  
From pounding in my ears  
If I could survive this night  
There'll be nothing left to fear  
Maybe I'm just a fool  
Fooling with romance  
Mistaking love for lies  
But I'm ready to take the chance  
_The microseconds passed and Turbo went to leave.  
"Well I should get back now." Turbo said.  
"No please don't go I want you to stay here with me." Mouse pleaded.  
Turbo just smiled than laid down beside Mouse and wrapped his arms around her. They fall asleep in each other's embrace. The second Mouse woke up than looked at Turbo sleeping beside her. Dot walked by Mouse's room on her way to the bathroom.  
"Has he been here all night?" Dot asked.  
Mouse nodded her head.  
"Yeah he has because when it came time for him to leave I didn't want him too." Mouse answered.  
"Anything happen?" Dot asked.  
"No nothing happen we just slept in each other's embrace." Mouse answered.  
Dot smiled than continued on her way to the bathroom. Turbo moaned slowly than opened his eyes and looks at Mouse.  
"Good morning darling." Turbo said.  
Mouse smiled than kissed Turbo.  
"Good morning sugah." Mouse replied.  
They stay in each other's embrace for awhile than Turbo got to his feet.  
"I have to be back now and I have a feeling I'm going to be in for an earful from Alpha." Turbo said.  
Mouse got to her feet than walked over to Turbo and hugged him. They share a passionate kiss and Turbo started to leave.  
"I love you sugah." Mouse said.  
Turbo stopped than turned around.  
"I love you too darling." Turbo replied.  
Turbo walked outside than created a portal to the Supercomputer and went through it. Turbo walked to where the other Guardians are and Alpha just gave him angry look.  
"Where were you?" Alpha asked in demand.  
"In Mainframe," Turbo answered.  
"Again?" Beta asked.  
"What were you doing in Mainframe? Why didn't you inform me?" Alpha yelled.  
Turbo remained silent.  
"Speak up, Spammit!" Alpha yelled.  
Alpha went to Turbo and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
"It's because of that Mouse woman, isn't it?" Virinia asked.  
Turbo looked down.  
"It's true isn't it?" Velec asked.  
"Yes it is. I was just about to come back when she said she didn't want me to leave. I have fallen in love with Mouse and I love her more than anything else in the whole net." Turbo answered.  
Alpha shook his head and walked off. Beta went after Alpha and caught up to him.  
"Why are you so hard on Turbo?" Beta asked.  
"I don't wish to discuss that." Alpha answered.  
"Why not?" Beta asked.  
"It's personal." Alpha answered.  
"What do you mean personal?" Beta asked.  
Alpha sighed.  
"We are related but that's all I'm saying." Alpha answered.  
Beta looked at Turbo than at Alpha and gasped.  
"Are you Turbo's father?" Beta asked.  
"Yes I am." Alpha answered.  
"How come you never told any of us this? Does Turbo know?" Beta asked.  
"I didn't think it was important. Turbo doesn't know and I'd like it stay at that for until the time is right." Alpha answered.  
"What happen to Turbo's mother?" Beta asked.  
"She got taped in a game when Turbo was 4 years old and the user won which made her get nullified." Alpha answered.  
"What was her name?" Beta asked.  
"Her name is was Delphi." Alpha answered as tear rolls down his face.  
Beta gave Alpha a hug.  
"How is it that Turbo doesn't know about you being his father?" Beta asked.  
"When Turbo was a little sprite I was here at academy training to be a Guardian and I didn't have time to be a father. Delphi had to look after Turbo all by yourself which wasn't fair to her." Alpha answered.  
"Do you miss her?" Beta asked.  
"Yes I do very much." Alpha answered.  
Turbo is his room in the academy thinking about Mouse and how much he misses her. Turbo fell asleep a few nanos later dreaming of being with Mouse. Mouse is sleeping dreaming of one second marrying Turbo.


	9. A Birthday To Remember

Chapter 9  
A Birthday To Remember

It's 4 minutes later now and a couple of seconds before Mouse's 25th birthday. The only one who knows about Mouse's birthday is Bob. Mouse is sitting outside the Principal Office thinking about Turbo because she hasn't seen in 3 minutes. Phong came out of the Principal Office.  
"What's wrong my child?" Phong asked.  
"I really miss Turbo. There are times when I want to go the Supercomputer just to see him. He gets in trouble with Alpha every time he comes here to see which I don't understand why Alpha is so protective of Turbo." Mouse answered.  
Bob walked over to Mouse and sat down next to her.  
"I take it that Turbo doesn't know you birthday is two seconds." Bob said.  
"No he doesn't and the only thing that I want for my birthday is to see him." Mouse replied almost in tears.  
Bob got to his feet than goes where Mouse can't see him.  
"Glitch, portal to the Supercomputer." Bob said.  
A portal to Supercomputer than Bob goes though it. Alpha is standing around and Bob looked at him.  
"Where is Turbo?" Bob asked.  
"He's in his room." Alpha answered.  
"Ok thanks." Bob said as started towards Turbo's bedroom.  
"Why did you want to know that for?" Alpha asked.  
"I need to tell something that happens in two seconds." Bob answered.  
"Which would be?" Alpha asked.  
"Mouse's birthday." Bob answered.  
"Really?" Alpha asked.  
"Yeah really. She told me that all she wants for her birthday is to see Turbo." Bob answered.  
Alpha rolled his eyes than walked off. Bob walked to Turbo's bedroom and knocked on the door. Turbo opened the door and smiled a little.  
"What are you doing here?" Turbo asked.  
"Mouse wanted you to know that her birthday is two seconds." Bob answered.  
"Are you serious?" Turbo asked.  
"Yes I am." Bob answered.  
"Wow that's so cool because so is mine." Turbo said.  
Bob looked at Turbo.  
"Oh wow that's cool and the only thing that Mouse wants her birthday is to see you." Bob replied.  
"The only thing I want for my birthday is to see Mouse." Turbo said.  
Bob stayed for awhile than left for Mainframe. The next two second go by. It's now the second of Mouse and Turbo's birthday. Mouse is at Dot's Diner with Dot when Alpha came in. Mouse looks at Alpha than shakes her head.  
"What's wrong with you?" Dot asked.  
"I don't particular like Alpha that much because he doesn't want Turbo to be with me but I can't figure out why." Mouse answered.  
All of a sudden a beautiful sprite long blonde hair walks into Dot's Diner. Dot looked at her than at Mouse. Delphi stood in front of Alpha. Alpha stared in shock. There is an uncomfortable silence.  
"Is... is that really you, Delphi?" Alpha asked.  
Delphi nodded. Alpha got tears in his eyes but they don't fall. Delphi walked over to him and gingerly touched his cheek.  
"Delphi, I've missed you so much!" Alpha yelled as he hugged her.  
Mouse and Dot exchange looked just a young sprite around Turbo's age comes through the door.  
"Mom, I've been looking for you." The young sprite said.  
Alpha looked at the young sprite.  
"Tera?" Alpha asked.  
"Yeah that's my name." the young sprite answered.  
"It's me your father." Alpha said.  
Tera hugged her dad really tight.  
"I've missed you so much dad." Sierra replied.  
Tera looked around.  
"Where's my twin?" Tera asked.  
"I have no idea and I actually really don't care." Alpha answered.  
"How can you say that about our son?" Delphi asked.  
"He's just been getting on my nervous lately especially since he broke the Guardian code and fall in love." Alpha answered.  
"With who?" Delphi asked.  
"I would rather not say her name because I don't particular like her." Alpha answered.  
"Alpha, love isn't a crime and you can't help who you are attracted too because it just doesn't work that way." Delphi said.  
Alpha sighed than left the Diner. Delphi shook her head and Sierra went after her father. Delphi sat down at cubicle. Mouse walked over to Delphi.  
"Hi I'm Mouse." Mouse said.  
Delphi smiled.  
"I'm Delphi." Delphi replied.  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"So, do you have any kids?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I have two. My daughter just left a few nanos ago and I have seen my son since he was 4 years old. Here, here's a picture of them." Delphi answered.  
Delphi reached into her pocket and gave Mouse a picture of two young Sprites with light teal skin and tanned hair.  
Mouse stared at the picture.  
"What is it?" Delphi asked.  
Mouse hesitated.  
"That's Turbo..." Mouse answered.  
"How do you know my son?" Delphi asked.  
"I'm his girlfriend." Mouse answered.  
All of a sudden Turbo walked through the door. Mouse got to her feet than went over and hugs him.  
"Hi darling." Turbo said.  
"I missed you much sugar." Mouse replied.  
Turbo wrapped his arms around Mouse and kisses her.  
"Happy Birthday darling." Turbo said.  
"Thanks sugar." Mouse replied.  
"Guess what?" Turbo asked.  
"I don't know." Mouse answered.  
"My birthday is this second too." Turbo answered.  
Delphi got to her feet than went over to them.  
"Turbo?" Delphi asked.  
"Yeah that's me." Turbo answered.  
Delphi's eyes fill with tears and she hugged Turbo. Turbo got a confused look on his face.  
"I've miss you so much sweetie." Delphi said.  
Turbo gasped.  
"Mom? Is it really you?" Turbo asked.  
"Yes son it is." Delphi answered.  
Turbo smiled just as Tera walked through the door and when she seen Turbo she stopped in her tracks. Turbo looked at Tera and she looks at him. Delphi looks at Mouse.  
"This is my daughter Tera and she is Turbo's twin." Delphi said.  
"Did you say Turbo's twin?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah I did." Delphi answered.  
Mouse cuddled up to Turbo a little. Tera looks at Mouse.  
"Who's this sprite?" Sierra asked.  
Alpha walked back into the Diner.  
"She's your brother's girlfriend." Alpha answered in a bit of angry tone.  
"What's your problem anyway?" Delphi asked.  
"I've been though this with you before my dear Delphi and I'm not going through it again." Alpha answered.  
Turbo looked at Delphi than at Alpha. Tera walked over to her father.  
"Would are you getting this angry if I was the one in love?" Tera asked.  
"It all depends on who it is." Alpha answered.  
"Oh dad that is so low-density." Tera yelled.  
"Why are you even against falling in love?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes, er, Dad... why?" Turbo asked awkwardly still not used to calling him that.  
Alpha sighed.  
"When I was 20 hours old, I fell in love with your mother. The Council opposed it. I married in secret, but I was forced to leave Delphi after a few cycles." Alpha answered.  
"What happened then?" Mouse asked.  
"The Council gave him a choice: Remain with me, or leave the Guardians. He was going to choose me, but I was nullified after that." Delphi answered.  
"And what about the Council?" Mouse asks.  
"The Council is not as flexible then as it is now." Turbo said in understanding.  
Mouse cuddled up Turbo more. Turbo wrapped his arms tightly around Mouse. Delphi smiled and Alpha rolled his eyes. Delphi grabbed Alpha's arm and took him out of earshot.  
"Do they remind of you of anyone?" Delphi asked.  
"Yeah they remind me of us when we were younger." Alpha answered.  
"The council is different now." Delphi said.  
"I know that dear but I just still can't see if working out between when Turbo has been at the academy or defending the Supercomputer all the time." Alpha replied.  
"How about it Turbo stays here in Mainframe with me?" Delphi asked.  
"I don't Delphi." Alpha answered.  
"This system could really use another Guardian." Delphi said.  
Alpha looked at Delphi.  
"Mainframe already has two Guardians which are Bob and Matrix." Alpha answered.  
"Yes I know that but if another virus comes here they made need a third Guardian." Delphi said.  
"Do you really think letting Turbo say here is best?" Alpha asked.  
"Yes I do think it's best because he'd be able to see Mouse whenever he wanted and I won't tell him that he is like you." Delphi answered.  
"Well let's go see what he thinks of this idea." Alpha said.  
Alpha and Delphi walked back over to where Turbo is still holding Mouse in his arms.  
"How does leaving in Mainframe with your mother sound?" Alpha asked.  
Turbo stared at his father for a few nanos before answering.  
"That would be amazing because than I would be closer to Mouse and I won't have to make portals to come see her because making portals all the time is energy draining." Turbo answered.  
"Alright than you are now one of Mainframe's Guardians but you can come see everyone in the Supercomputer whenever you want." Alpha answered.  
Turbo smiled. Alpha went back to Supercomputer and Turbo stayed with Mouse. Delphi gave the picture that she was showing to Mouse a few nanos ago to Turbo.  
"Happy birthday son." Delphi said.  
"Thanks mom." Turbo replied.  
Mouse sighed than went over to where Dot is. Turbo sighed than looked at Tera.  
"Would come shopping with me?" Turbo asked.  
"Yeah sure." Tera answered.  
Turbo went to where Mouse and cleared his throat. Mouse looked at them gets to her feet and goes over where he is.  
"What it is sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm going shopping with my sister." Turbo answered.  
"Can I come?" Mouse asked.  
"Not this time darling." Turbo answered.  
Mouse smiled a little than kissed Turbo. Turbo walked over to Tera and they leave.  
"Where are we going bro? Why did you tell Mouse that she couldn't come?" Tera asked.  
"I want to get her something for her birthday so I didn't want her coming or she'd find out which would ruin the surprise." Turbo answered.  
They walk to the around the new mall that just open in Mainframe. Tera suddenly stops a 10kt diamond promise ring.  
"How about getting her that?" Tera asked as she points to the ring.  
Turbo smiles.  
"Yeah she'll love but it give her the promise that someday we will be together forever." Turbo answered.  
Turbo got the ring plus a teddy bear that says "darling" on it. They started on their way back to Dot's Diner. Mouse came running toward Turbo and jumped into his arms. Tera looked at Turbo than at Mouse.  
"Why did you do that for?" Tera asked.  
"I just missed you brother that's all." Mouse answered.  
Turbo smiled than put Mouse down on the ground than pulled her close and kissed her. All of a sudden Rowena came running over. Mouse looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Mouse asked.  
"Jerome broke up with me." Rowena answered.  
"Why did he do that?" Mouse asked.  
"He gave basic line it's not you it's me." Rowena answered.  
"What are you going to do now?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm not really sure." Rowena answered.  
"Do you happen to like anyone else?" Mouse asked.  
"Not right at this nanosecond." Rowena answered.  
"Oh I'm sure that you'll find someone else." Mouse said.  
Rowena walked off to find to look for her sister. Mouse cuddled up to Turbo just as Delphi and Tera come up to them.  
"Are you ready to come home?" Delphi asked.  
"Yeah I am." Turbo answered.  
Turbo kissed Mouse goodbye.  
"Goodbye sugah." Mouse said.  
"I'll come over to see once I get settle in than we do something special for our birthdays." Turbo replied.  
Turbo smiled than left with his mother and his sister. Mouse walked to Bob and Dot's apartment. Dot looks around.  
"Where did Turbo go?" Dot asked.  
"He went with his mother and his sister to get settle in." Mouse answered.  
"What do you mean settled in?" Bob asked.  
"He's going to be living here in Mainframe with his mother and his sister." Mouse answered.  
"Is he still a Guardian?" Bob asked.  
"Yes he is." Mouse answered.  
Mouse went to her bedroom and laid down on the bed thinking about Turbo. A few microseconds pass and still there's no sign of Turbo. Mouse closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few nanos later Turbo walked into the Mouse's room and smiled when he seen her sleeping. Turbo walked over to the bed than sat down beside Mouse and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. Mouse smiled than opened her eyes and seen Turbo beside her.  
"Did you miss me?" Turbo asked.  
Mouse nodded her head.  
"Yes I did." Mouse answered as pulled Turbo down into a passionate kiss.  
A few nanos later they stop kissing. Turbo took a little orange box out from behind his back and gave it to Mouse. Mouse opened the box than stared at Turbo in shock.  
"Is this what I think it is?" Mouse asked.  
Turbo shook his head.  
"No it's only a promise darling." Turbo answered as he took the ring out of the box and spilled it onto Mouse's hand.  
"Does that mean someday we'll get married?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes it does darling." Turbo answered.  
Mouse hugged Turbo than passed him a piece of paper.  
"Here this is for you sugah." Mouse said.  
Turbo opened the piece of paper to find it's a poem so he read it than looked at Mouse.  
"Thanks darling I love it." Turbo replied.  
"I was hoping you said that because it took me a long time to write." Mouse said.  
"Oh it's very well put darling and it shows just how much you love me." Turbo said.  
"Can I sing a song to you too?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah sure." Turbo answered.  
Mouse turned on the music and the songs "Right Here" started playing.  
_I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here …  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here  
All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here  
Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere, I'll be there  
I'll be there when you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be, right here  
Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes, look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
I'm right here  
_Turbo pulled Mouse close and kissed her passionately. Turbo stayed for microseconds than he went home to his mother's apartment. Mouse fell asleep dreaming of Turbo and Turbo fell asleep dreaming of Mouse.


	10. Low Density Tiff

Chapter 10  
Low-Density Tiff

Its few minutes later now. Rowena still hasn't found anyone else and she's starting to give up hope in love all together. Rowena is sitting on bench in park at Floating Point. A guy sprite a few hours older than Rowena came over to her and sat down. Rowena looked at the guy sprite.  
"Hi there, I'm Garadin Bounce." The guy sprite said.  
Rowena smiled a little.  
"I'm Rowena." Rowena replied.  
"Why are you all by yourself?" Garadin asked.  
"I come here to when I need to think." Rowena answered.  
"Are you thinking about anything in particular?" Garadin asked.  
"Well yes and no." Rowena answered.  
"Care to share?" Garadin asked.  
"My boyfriend broke up with me a few minutes ago and he gave the basic line it's not you it's me." Rowena answered.  
"Well obviously he doesn't know he's what he's missing." Garadin said.  
"Why did you say that?" Rowena asked.  
"Uh no reason." Garadin answered.  
"Why haven't I seen you around before?" Rowena asked.  
"I just moved here in few seconds ago." Garadin answered.  
"Oh ok." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled.  
"Would you like to go out sometime?" Garadin asked.  
"I don't know I'd have to get back to on that one." Rowena answered.  
"Oh that's alright forget I asked." Garadin said.  
Garadin got to his feet than started walking off. Rowena sighed than got to her feet and followed him.  
"Alright than I'll go out with you." Rowena said  
Garadin turned around than gave Rowena a hug.  
~Meanwhile at Dot and Bob's apartment~  
Bob is fixing his car when suddenly he heard Dot let a earsplitting scream. Bob stopped what he's doing and ran to where Dot is. Bob notices the puddle of data under Dot's feet right away. Bob walked over to Dot than picked her up in his arms and took her to the Mainframe Hospital. The doctors took Dot to the delivery room and Bob followed them. A few nanos later Dot gave birth to a baby boy. The doctors placed the baby boy in Dot's arms and Bob sat on the side of the bed. A few nanos pass. Bob is pacing while Dot sits on a chair.  
"What are we going to name him?" Dot asked.  
"I don't know." Bob answered.  
Dot rolled her eyes.

"How about Java?" Dot asked.  
"No." Bob answered as he turned around.  
"Why not?" Dot asked.  
"That sounds too prissy," Bob answered.  
"Well, it's better than the name you came up with!" Dot yelled.  
"What? What's wrong with Outlet?" Bob asked.  
"Are you listening to yourself? Do you really want our child to be beaten up every second at school?" Dot asked.  
"I told you, Outlet is a traditional male name where I come from!" Bob shouted.  
"It's basic!" Dot said.  
"How about Couplet?" Dot asked.  
Bob shook his head again.  
"I don't like it. It sounds like a girl's name." Bob answered.  
Dot sighed angrily.  
"This is impossible." Dot said.  
Mouse suddenly walked in.  
"Something wrong, sugars?" Mouse asked.  
"We're having trouble thinking up a name for our baby," Bob said..  
"And we need one by next cycle," Dot added.  
Mouse thought for a moment.  
"How about Blade? It was my brother's name." Mouse said.  
Bob and Dot thought for a minute.  
"I like that name." Bob replied.  
"Yeah me too." Dot said.  
"Is settle than?" Bob asked.  
"Yes it is and his name is Blade." Dot answered.  
Bob looks at Mouse.  
"What do you mean was your brother's name?" Bob asked.  
"My brother dead as young node." Mouse answered.  
"What about the rest of your family darling?" Turbo asked as he walked up behind Mouse and wraps his arms around her.  
"I have seen them in a few long time and I really miss them." Mouse answered."  
Mouse wiggled out Turbo's grip than left the hospital. Turbo ran after Mouse but Bob stopped him.  
"No Turbo let her go." Bob said.  
Turbo nodded his head. Mouse is sitting on a crib near Dot's Diner. All of a sudden a little sprite comes over to Mouse. Mouse looks up the little sprite.  
"Can I help you?" Mouse asked.  
"I can't find my mother." The little sprite answered almost in tears.  
Mouse smiled.  
"Don't worry I'm sure she's around somewhere." Mouse said.  
"What's your name?" the little sprite asked.  
"My name is Mouse." Mouse answered.  
"I'm Nevada but everyone calls me Neva." The little sprite said.  
"What's your mother's name?" Mouse asked.  
"My mother's name is Jacynthe." Nevada answered.  
All of a sudden a beautiful lady sprite walks over.  
"There you are. Neva." The lady said.  
Mouse looked at the lady sprite. The lady sprite looked at Mouse and her eye's widen in shock.  
"Is that you Mouse?" the lady sprite asked.  
"Yes it is mom." Mouse answered.  
Nevada looked at Mouse than her mother.  
"Why did you she call you that?" Nevada asked.  
"She called me that because she's your long lost sister." Jacynthe answered.  
Nevada hugged Mouse just as handsome man sprite comes over to them and he looks at Mouse. Mouse hugged him.  
"Hi dad." Mouse said.  
"Is it really you Mouse?" Carlin asked.  
"Yes dad it is." Mouse answered.  
Carlin hugged Mouse just as Turbo appeared. Mouse smiled than stopped hugging her father. Turbo wrapped his arms around Mouse. Carlin and Jacynthe exchange looked.  
"Who is this handsome sprite?" Jacynthe asked.  
"This is my boyfriend Turbo." Mouse answered.  
"I'm Mouse's mother Jacynthe, the sprite beside me is my husband Carlin and the little sprite is my other daughter Nevada." Jacynthe said.  
Arabella came over to them and looked at Mouse.  
"Have you seen my best friend?" Arabella asked.  
"No I haven't." Mouse answered.  
"I'm started to worry about her because I haven't seen her in microseconds." Arabella answered.  
Rowena walked up behind Arabella and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Are you looking for me?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes I was." Arabella answered.  
"I'm here now." Rowena said.  
"Where have you been?" Arabella asked.  
"I was the spot where I go when I need to think." Rowena answered.  
Garadin walked up beside Rowena and put his arm around her. Rowena looked at Garadin with a smile on her face. Arabella looks at Garadin and than at her sister.  
"Who is he?" Arabella asked.  
"This is Garadin Bounce and I met him at the park at Floating Point where I was there thinking." Rowena answered.  
Garadin smiled and so did Rowena. Arabella took Rowena out of earshot.  
"Do you like this sprite?" Arabella asked.  
"Yes I do but I'm not really ready to get involved yet." Rowena answered.  
Arabella sighed. Rowena noticed that her brother-in-law Shaun and her niece Oona are standing behind Arabella.  
"Hi Arabella." Shaun said.  
Arabella turned around and hugged Shaun really tight.  
"Did you miss us mommy?" Oona asked.  
"Yes sweetie I did." Arabella answered.  
Rowena decided to let her sister have time with her family. Rowena started walking towards home. Garadin ran after Rowena and stopped her.  
"Where are you going?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm going home because I need some time to think." Rowena answered.  
Garadin grinned.  
"Could you also think about this?" Garadin asked as he pulled Rowena close and kissed her.  
A few nanos later Garadin broke the kiss and Rowena just stared at him for a few nanos.  
"Yeah I'll think about that too if you think about this." Rowena answered as she kissed Garadin.  
Garadin's eyes widen in shock. A few nanos Rowena broke the kiss than went home. The next few nanos pass. Shaun and Arabella are sleeping in each other's embrace. Oona is sleeping on the floor of her parent's bedroom. Garadin is home in his bed dreaming of Rowena and Rowena is her bed dreaming of Garadin.


	11. The Mysterious Invanders

Chapter 11  
The Mysterious Invaders

In a dim room a man stood over a crowd.  
"Today marks the New Dawn of the Net! Today, we can push forward and finally bring about the fruition of our goals. Now, I know many of us feel a sense of hesitation or even fear, but I pledge to you: Don't be afraid! The Net will be so much better when we are through. Now, let's show them how powerful we've become!" the man roared into the microphone.  
The crowd cheered.  
~Back in Mainframe~  
Mouse and Turbo are kissing passionately. Dot and Bob are kissing too. All of a sudden Alpha came through a portal and cleared his throat which made the two couples stop kissing. Turbo looked at his father.  
"What is it Dad?" Turbo asked.  
"There's an attack on the Super Computer." Alpha answered.  
Matrix and AndrAIa came over.  
"We'll go with you to help." Matrix said.  
"No Matrix you stay here because Mainframe needs you." Alpha replied.  
Matrix nodded his head reluctantly. Alpha turned to Turbo.  
"Are you two coming?" Alpha asked.  
"Yes Dad we are right Bob." Turbo answered.  
Bob nodded his head. Mouse kissed Turbo goodbye and Dot kissed Bob goodbye.  
"Be careful guys." Dot and Mouse said together.  
Turbo and Bob followed Alpha into the Super Computer. Virinia, Spike and the other Guardians join them.  
"Did you find out what's going on?" Alpha asked.  
"No we haven't sir." Spike answered.  
Turbo looked around then sees something in distance.  
"Uh-oh, they are coming." Turbo yelled.  
"Not so loud." Bob said  
"Oops sorry Bob." Turbo replied.  
~Meanwhile~  
While the main wave spread out and attacked the Super Computer, the man from before and his underlings infiltrated Central Command, where their goal was. They spoke telepathically.  
"So far they don't suspect a thing." one of them said.  
"Good." another one said.  
"Let's keep it that way." the man from before said.  
They were in different locations. The man from before, Lord Syver, was dressed in a Guardian uniform. He walked through the hallways further on. He was carrying a thin tube attached to his belt. He approached a group of Guardians.  
"Sir!" they said. They saluted.  
"Open the door." the man said.  
They looked at each other.  
"What for?" one of them asked.  
"To assist in defending the Super Computer." Syver said.  
"Yes sir!" one of them said.  
They opened the door. While their backs were turned Lord Syver opened up the tube which turned into a large golden staff.  
"What the!" one of the Guardians exclaimed.  
Lord Syver swung the staff and knocked them all out with blue light. He walked into the Armory Room and looked around at the armaments. He grinned when he saw a vault that said "HIGHLY DANGEROUS - DO NOT ENTER."  
Lord Syver walked into it using the staff to blast through it and found a thin metal tube with thick liquid in it.  
Syver smiled.  
"Excellent." Lord Syver said.  
~Meanwhile~  
Guardians were flying everywhere, blasting mysterious creatures that looked like flies.  
"They almost look like Codemasters." Bob yelled.  
"Well they're not!" Turbo shouted.  
Suddenly an explosion sounded behind Bob who was using Glitch to shoot off energy blasts. A large hunk of debris was falling off one of the buildings. It was going to land on the children!  
"Glitch, stabilizer field!" Bob yelled.  
A huge yellow energy beam shot from Glitch and held the giant rock at bay long enough for the kids to escape. But then one of the creatures slammed into Bob. Up above, many of the Super Computer's CPUs were attacking the invaders' air-support units but they had sustained heavy casualties.  
"We're gonna need some help!" Alpha yelled.  
Suddenly a beam came flying for Turbo! Alpha knocked him out of the way and was thrown back several feet.  
"Dad!" Turbo yelled.  
~Meanwhile~  
Lord Syver's underlings had secured critical access points in Central Command's hive-like network. Now, finally, they could put their plan into action.  
"Are the Guardians contained?" Lord Syver asked.  
"Yes, sir. Go now. It's time to fulfill our function," one man said.  
Lord Syver nodded.  
~Meanwhile~  
All of the opposing forces turned tail and retreated.  
"What the?" Bob wondered.  
Turbo was inspecting Alpha.  
"He's alive. But barely." Turbo said.  
Turbo got up angry.  
"Why did they leave?" Beta asked.  
"It was a diversion!" Bob yelled in realization.  
"They're in Central! Let's go!" Turbo replied.  
All of the Guardians chased after the enemy forces. Once they neared Central a group of Guardians stood nearby.  
"Let us through.," Bob demanded.  
They suddenly reverted to forms like the creatures but with icons like Guardians.  
"Who are you?" Turbo asked.  
One of them stepped forward.  
"We are the Avatars, and we will not letting you in Central. Master is busy." One of them said.  
The Guardians tried to attack the Avatars but a strong surge of hesitation filled them and they couldn't!  
"Because we possess Conversion powers we can perfectly imitate Guardian Codes meaning you cannot attack us." the same one replied.  
"Do not worry. Soon everyone in the Net will know the joys of Inner Peace." said another one.  
"And what is this 'Inner Peace?'" Bob spat.  
They looked solemnly at the Guardians.  
"Deletion." they all chanted.  
Bob looked at Turbo, who nodded.  
"Don't we have a right to know who you are?" Bob asked.  
Meanwhile he secretly handed his icon to Turbo.  
"Very well you have a right to know the bliss of Inner Peace. We are the Avatars. Once, hours ago we were the Avatar Brotherhood. But other Avatars left us. We used the Staff of Zero to erase them. It is the Staff of Zero that gives us Conversion powers." The Avatar said.  
"And?" Turbo prompted handing his icon back to Bob and doing the same with others.  
"And we were lost, civil war was raging in the Brotherhood when Lord Syver came to us and told us the joys of Inner Peace. All creatures are destined to find Inner Peace through deletion. So we joined him and the League of Icons was formed with ordinary people but we were its key soldiers with our Conversion powers. And Lord Syver plans to use the Staff of Zero to erase the entire Net," he said.  
"How?" Virinia asked.  
The Avatar chuckled.  
"You'll find out soon enough. The Millennium Bug should be adequate enough to spread the Word of Inner Peace." The Avatar said.  
Turbo looked pale.  
"Not the Y2K Bug!" Turbo shouted.  
"What's the Y2K Bug?" many of the Guardians asked.  
"No time!" said Turbo. "Now!"  
While the Avatar had told his story Turbo had activated his Prime Guardian Protocol into the other Guardians' icons therefore freeing them to attack the Avatars.  
Battle resumed.  
~Meanwhile~  
Lord Syver was standing in front of the Core of the Super Computer. He had stuck the metal tube containing Y2K into an open port and was inputting one final command when Turbo, Bob, Beta, Virinia, Velec, and Echo rushed in.  
"It's over Syver! You're coming with us!" Turbo screamed still angry over his father.  
"Wait a nano that skin... that hair..." Bob said.  
"Mouse?" asked Turbo in disbelief.  
The man smiled.  
"No, I am Lord Syver, though I was once known as Blade." Lord Syver said.  
"Blade?! Mouse's brother?" Turbo asked.  
Lord Syver looked at Turbo.  
"How do you know Mouse?" Lord Syver asked.  
"It's a long story and I don't feel like going into details with it right now." Turbo answered.


	12. Revelation and the Return

Chapter 12  
Revelation and the Return

Turbo is still in shocked that Lord Syver is Mouse's older brother. Bob looked at Turbo.  
"We need get your father some help." Bob said.  
"Oh yeah right. Sorry my mind was elsewhere." Turbo replied.  
"Think about a certain sprite we know?" Bob asked.  
"Yes I was." Turbo answered.  
Turbo looked at Lord Syver.  
"Is that ok with you?" Turbo asked.  
"No, I must bring the Word of Inner Peace to the Net. You... do not understand!" Syver shouted.  
"Why? I don't get why you're doing this. Why delete the entire Net? And how?" Bob asked.  
Lord Syver smiled.  
"With the Staff of Zero, I can send out Psi waves into the programming core when the Y2K infects it. Therefore, the entire Net will know Inner Peace by second's end. As to why..." Lord Syver said.  
He sighed. He was quiet for a long.  
"Why?" Turbo asked coming closer.  
"Because I was blind. When I was 7 hours old I was enlightened by Lord Filvavor. He borough me my promise of Inner Peace, and I decided to bring him his. I deleted him only recently. Then I enlightened the Avatars." Syver said.  
"You mean you caused the Avatars to fall into civil war?" Beta asked coming closer too.  
"Yes, and I..." He noticed they were closer.  
"Stay back! The Y2K Command is already in the Core. One swipe of the Staff of Zero, and Peace will come earlier!" Lord Syver replied.  
Turbo sighs than looks at Bob.  
"I'm worried my father and everyone back in Mainframe." Turbo said.  
"Yeah I know that feeling. I just want to go let Dot know everything is ok." Bob replied.  
Turbo walked over closer to Bob.  
"All this has got me thinking about just how much Mouse means to me and how I don't want to lose her." Turbo said.  
"Are you saying you're going to ask her to marry you?" Bob asked.  
"Yes I am going to ask that's if I ever see her again." Turbo answered.  
"You'll see her again soon." Bob said.  
Lord Syver walked over to them.  
"What are you two talking about?" Lord Syver asked.  
"That's none of your business." Bob answered.  
"Did I happen to hear the name Mouse again?" Lord Syver asked.  
"Yes you did because she lives in Mainframe now where I come from." Bob answered.  
"Is there something you're not telling me?" Lord Syver asked.  
Turbo sighed.  
"Yes there is but like I said I'd don't' want to discuss it right now." Turbo answered.  
All of a sudden Megabyte appeared holding the Y2K bug. Turbo and Bob's eyes widen in shock.  
"Hello Bob." Megabyte said.  
"I always knew that some second we would cross paths again." Bob replied.  
Megabyte took off with the Y2K bug. Lord Syver ran after Megabyte.  
"Come back here with that." Lord Syver yelled.  
Turbo and Bob are about to go help but Beta stopped them.  
"No it's their battle we shouldn't interfere." Beta said.  
Megabyte and Lord Syver chase each other around the Supercomputer for awhile. Megabyte suddenly shoved Lord Syver to the ground really hard.  
Turbo, Bob and the other Guardians came over just as Megabyte opens a portal to Mainframe.  
"No, he better stay away from our sprites." Turbo said.  
Lord Syver went to get up but fell back down. Spike came over carrying Alpha.  
"We need to them both to Phong right now." Spike replied.  
Turbo looked at Lord Syver than at Spike.  
"Why him?" Turbo asked.  
"He needs to be looked at too." Spike answered.  
Lord Syver sighed.  
"Well that's not much use for be who I am now." Lord Syver said as turned back into Blade.  
Turbo and Bob exchanged looks.  
"Are really going to give up that easily?" Bob asked.  
"Yeah there's no use trying to what I wanted know that Megabyte has the Y2K bug and I want be on the side fight for it not to happen. I also miss my family." Blade answered.  
They go back to Mainframe where everyone is waiting for them. Dot ran over to Bob and hugs him.  
"I'm so glad that you guys came out of there without being deleted." Dot said.  
AndrAIa noticed Blade standing beside Beta.  
"Who is he?" AndrAIa asked.  
"This is....a….well….um." Bob answered.  
Turbo shook his head and nudged Bob.  
"Are you scared that they won't believe you?" Turbo asked.  
"I'm not sure what his sister reaction will be at seeing him after so long." Bob answered in a whisper.  
Mouse passed by Blade. Then she does a double-take and turned around.  
"Hi, Mouse," Blade said.  
"Blade?" Mouse asked in astonishment.  
Mouse leaned forward and squeezed her brother tightly.  
"Um, Mouse..." Blade choked.  
"Oh, sorry," Mouse said releasing Blade.  
"What are you doing in Mainframe? I thought you were... deleted." Mouse replied.  
Blade looked at Mouse.  
"Mouse... Let's talk." Blade said.  
Blade and Mouse go of earshot of everyone else.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Mouse asked.  
Blade sighed than tells Mouse everything about happened.  
"What?!" Mouse repeated.  
"That's right. I was Lord Syver, and I led the attack on the Super Computer. It... I'm so confused, Mouse. Everything I've known for seven hours is coming into question. It's... it's confusing." Blade answered.  
"Well I've learned that the past in past and you change it but knowing that you want to change makes me happy because no matter how hard I tried to deny it I have always missed you." Mouse said.  
Blade smiled a little than hugged Mouse. A few nanos they stop hugging.  
"How is the rest of the family doing?" Blade asked.  
"They are good. Nevada has really started to compile up very beautifully." Mouse answered.  
"Oh how so?" Blade asked.  
"She's more like mom every second." Mouse answered.  
Mouse looked over at Turbo with a smile on her face.  
"Who are you looking at?" Blade asked.  
"I was looking at the sprite of my life." Mouse answered.  
"Which is?" Blade asked.  
"Turbo." Mouse answered.  
"I thought that falling in love was against the Guardian code." Blade said.  
"Alpha didn't want Turbo falling in love because he thought it would get in the way." Mouse replied.  
"Is Alpha really Turbo's father?" Blade asked.  
"Yes he is." Mouse answered.  
Turbo walked over to Mouse and Blade.  
"Could I have a few nanos alone with your sister please?" Turbo asked.  
"Yeah sure." Blade answered.  
Blade left Mouse and Turbo alone. Turbo looked at Mouse.  
"What is it? Mouse asked.  
"I can't do it because of my Guardian code." Turbo answered.  
Turbo is the kind to do something fantastical. So, he took out to a HUGE game of Echo Ball, which is like baseball in their world, and got the speaker because of his Guardian status.  
"Mouse, I know that in life there are bound to be some obstacles, and not all of them are pleasant. There will no doubt be some hard and difficult times in our journey together, but I want to face them as one, side by side together, in love and standing strong. There will also be some good times too, and this is one of them, because, my dear Mouse, today, I ask for your hand in marriage." The speaker said.  
Mouse is silent.  
"Will you marry me?" Turbo asked.  
Mouse doesn't saying anything for a few nanos than she hugged Turbo and looked up into his eyes.  
"Yes I'll marry you Turbo." Mouse answered.  
Turbo pulled Mouse close to him and kissed her passionately. While they are kissing Turbo spilled the ring onto Mouse's ring finger. A few nanos later they stopped kissing and Mouse looked down at her hand with a smile on her face.  
They walk back over to where everyone is just as Jacynthe, Carlin and Nevada walk over.  
Blade looked at Mouse. Mouse just smiled. Jacynthe looked at Blade and her eyes widen in shock. Jacynthe walked over and hugged Blade.

"Mom, you're suffocating me" Blade said.  
Jacynthe let go of Blade.  
"Oh I'm sorry, It's just that I've missed you so much and I thought I'd never see you again." Jacynthe replied.  
Blade smiled a little. Nevada hugged Blade and so did Carlin.  
"It's good to have you back son." Carlin said.  
Blade looked at Mouse again and she shook her head.  
Carlin suddenly noticed the ring on Mouse's ring finger and he gasped. Jacynthe noticed the look on her husband's face.  
"What's wrong with you?" Jacynthe asked.  
"Take a look at our daughter's ring finger." Carlin answered.  
Jacynthe looked at Mouse's ring finger than noticed the ring too and she hugged Mouse.  
"Congratulations sweetie." Jacynthe said.  
Mouse smiled a little as Turbo pulled her close to him. The microseconds passed and now everyone is home. Mouse is dreaming of her wedding to Turbo and Turbo is dreaming of his wedding to Mouse.


	13. Nothing Seems To Be Going Right

Chapter 13  
Nothing Seems To Be Going Right

It's a few minutes later now. Rowena woke up with a major headache. Rowena started to walk down the stairs but she lost her footing and started falling down the stairs. Arabella came into the hallway to find Rowena in a heap on the floor.  
"What happened sis?" Arabella asked.  
"First I woke up with a headache than I fell down the stairs." Rowena answered.  
Arabella helped Rowena to her feet.  
"What don't you vidwindow Garadin?" Arabella asked.  
"That's a good idea." Rowena answered.  
"Yeah I know it is and maybe he'll able to bring you some luck." Arabella said.  
Rowena made a vidwindow pop up in front of her but when she goes to use it won't work.  
"This just isn't my second." Rowena yelled.  
Shaun and Oona walked into the hallway.  
"What's wrong Rowena?" Oona asked.  
"She's having a bad second sweetie." Arabella answered.  
Rowena shook her head than left the house and went to the docks. Rowena sat down on a bench at looked into the distance. Garadin can see the docks from his apartment and he is looking out the window. Garadin suddenly stopped Rowena than he goes to where she is and sat down beside her.  
"What's wrong?" Garadin asked.  
"This just isn't my second." Rowena answered.  
"What do you mean?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena sighed than cuddled up to Garadin a little. Garadin wrapped his arms around Rowena.  
"Well first I woke up with a headache than I fell downstairs and when I tried to vidwindow you it won't work." Rowena answered.  
Garadin smiled and tightened his grip around Rowena.  
"Maybe this will change your luck around." Garadin said as he kissed Rowena passionately.  
Rowena giggled a little. Rowena than went to get up but lost her balance and fell onto Garadin's lap.  
"Thanks for trying but it doesn't look like it worked." Rowena replied.  
Garadin wrapped his arms around Rowena and that's when he noticed that she's a little warm.  
"Are you feeling ok?" Garadin asked.  
"Now that you mention it not really." Rowena answered.  
"Do want to go get an Energy Shake at Al's Wait and Eat in Level 31? Garadin asked.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Rowena answered.  
Garadin stood up too quickly than got dizzy and went to faint but Garadin caught her in his arms. Rowena looked up at him.  
"Are you going to be able to walk there?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm not quite sure." Rowena answered.  
Garadin smiled than scooped up Rowena in his arms and started carrying her to Level 31. A few nanos later they arrive at Al's Wait and Eat. Garadin sets Rowena down in a cubicle than walked over to the counter.  
"Can I help you?" Al's Waiter asked.  
"Yes I would like your best Energy Shake." Garadin answered.  
"Take a number." Al's Waiter said.  
Garadin took a number than went to where Rowena is and sat across for her.  
"How are you feeling now?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm a little better." Rowena answered.  
Garadin reached across the table and took Rowena's hand is his. Rowena just smiled. A microseconds pass. Garadin looked at the number in his hands.  
"Now serving number 32." Al's Wait said.  
Garadin gets an angry look. Rowena looked at him.  
"What's your number?" Rowena asked.  
"My number is 100002." Garadin answered.  
Rowena sighed than laid her head down on the table. Garadin got up than went to the other side of the table and sat down next to Rowena. Garadin pulled Rowena close to him. Rowena shifted her weight in the cubicle. Garadin looks at Rowena than noticed the tension in her shoulders. Garadin started to massage Rowena's shoulder to ease the tension in them.  
Rowena starts to relax a little. A few nanos Garadin stopped than Rowena laid her head against Garadin's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. A few more microseconds pass.  
"Now serving number 100002." Al's Waiter said.  
Garadin went up the counter. Al's Waiter passed Garadin the Energy Shake. Garadin took the Energy Shake to where Rowena is and put on the table in front of her. Rowena looked at the Energy Shake for a few nanos.  
"Are you going to drink it?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena nodded her head.  
"Yeah I am." Rowena answered as she took a sip of it.  
A few nanos later Rowena finished the Energy Shake. Garadin looked at Rowena.  
"How are you feeling now beautiful?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm feeling a lot better." Rowena answered.  
Evasoba smiled.  
"Well I'm glad to hear that." Garadin said.  
Rowena suddenly realized what Garadin just called her a few nanos ago.  
"Did you call me beautiful a few nanos ago?" Rowena asked.  
"Yeah I did and I mean it." Garadin answered.  
Rowena smiled than got to her feet and started to leave. Garadin got to his feet and followed Rowena. They walked for a few nanos than Rowena stopped and looked at Garadin.  
"What's your whole name?" Rowena asked.  
Garadin smiled.  
"My whole name is Garadin Border Alta Vector Bounce." Garadin answered.  
"Wow I like the sound of that." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiles again.  
"What's your whole name beautiful?" Garadin asked.  
"My whole name is Rowena Echo Java Oracle." Rowena answered.  
"I really like your whole name and it's sounds really good together." Garadin said.  
All of a sudden Rowena lost footing and started to fall but Garadin caught her again.  
A few nanos later Rowena sat on bench and let out a long sigh. Garadin sat down next to her and pulled her close.  
"What's wrong beautiful?" Garadin asked.  
"I was just thinking about my long-lost cousin Prism." Rowena answered.  
"Yeah I head about that and I actually though great lengths to find the people that we supposable nullified at the time." Garadin said.  
Garadin smiled a little than looked over at few inches away from them. A girl sprite an hour younger than Rowena walked over to them.  
"Hi Rowena. Long time to no see." The sprite said.  
Rowena's eyes widen in shock.  
"Prism?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes it's me." Prism answered.  
Rowena looked at Garadin than wraps her arms around him really tightly.  
"You are truly the best sprite I've met and I sometime wonder how I could every end up a sprite like you." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled.  
"I love you beautiful." Garadin replied.  
Rowena's widen in shock again. Prism giggled. Rowena glared at Prism.  
"Do you love him?" Prism asked.  
"Um….uh….." Rowena answered.  
Prism looked at Garadin.  
"Happy now she's speechless?" Prism asked.  
"It's ok with she's not ready to tell me." Garadin answered.  
Rowena took a deep breath.  
"I do love Garadin and nothing will every change that because the sprite of dreams." Rowena said.  
"What do you mean?" Garadin asked.  
"I mean that when I dream of the sprite I want to spend the rest of my life with it's almost just like you." Garadin answered.  
Garadin smiled as Prism left them to be alone. They sit there for a few microseconds than Garadin helped Rowena to her feet. Rowena started walking a head of Garadin. A few nanos later Rowena started singing "When You Wish Up On A Star.."  
_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true  
_Garadin stopped and turned around to face Rowena.  
"You have such a beautiful singing voice." Garadin said.  
"Thanks. I love singing a lot especially that song because it's my favorite." Rowena replied.  
"It's my favorite song too." Garadin said.  
Garadin went back to where Rowena is and took her head in his. They walk to Rowena's house that she shares with her sister and her family. Garadin went to leave but Rowena stopped him.  
"Aren't you going to come in?" Rowena asked.  
"I don't know beautiful." Garadin answered.  
"Please Garadin because I really want you to meet the rest of my family." Rowena said.  
Rowena walks inside with holding on to Garadin's hand. Rowena's mother Halima came over to Rowena.  
"How is this sweetie?" Halima asked looking at Garadin.  
"This is my new boyfriend Garadin Bounce." Rowena answered.  
"It's nice to meet you Garadin and I'm Rowena's mother Halima." Betty said.  
A man sprite came in from the kitchen.  
"Garadin this is my father Grey." Rowena said.  
Grey walked over to Garadin and shook his head.  
"It's nice to meet you." Grey replied.  
Rowena's older brothers walked into the room. Rowena went over to her brothers and hugged them. Garadin cleared his throat.  
"These are my older brothers." Rowena said.  
"Hi, Ross." One of Rowena's older brother replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Garadin said.

"Have you been treating my sister well?" Ross asked.

"Yes I have." Garadin answered.  
"That's good to hear because she's been though a lot of bad relationship and I just want to see her with someone that makes her happy." Ross said.  
~Meanwhile in Arabella's bedroom~  
Arabella looked at Shaun.  
"Could you sing me your special song that you always sing to me?" Arabella asked.  
"Yeah sure of course." Shaun answered.  
Arabella smiled. Shaun started to sing.  
_Little Arabella Miller  
Had a fuzzy caterpillar.  
First it climbed upon her mother,  
Then upon her baby brother.  
They said, "Arabella Miller,  
Put away your caterpillar!"  
Little Arabella Miller  
Had a fuzzy caterpillar.  
First it climbed upon her mother,  
Then upon her baby brother.  
They said, "Arabella Miller,  
How we love your caterpillar!"_  
Arabella smiled than hugs Shaun.  
"I love it when you sing that song to me." Arabella said.  
Shaun and Arabella go to where everyone else is. Rowena smiled and gave Arabella a little hug.  
Garadin stayed for awhile than left but not without giving Rowena a goodbye kiss. Rowena went to bed dreaming of Garadin and their future together. Garadin is his place dreaming of marrying Rowena some second. Arabella and Shaun fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	14. Demons Of The Past

Chapter 14  
Demons Of The Past

Blade is hanging out with her sisters when suddenly Alpha appeared. Mouse rolls her eyes. Alpha is about to say something than noticed the ring on Mouse's ring finger.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Alpha asked.  
"Yes it is because I'm engaged to your son." Mouse answered.  
Alpha sighed than looks at Blade.  
"I need you to come with me right now." Alpha said.  
Blade hugged Mouse and Nevada than left with Alpha. Alpha opened a portal to the Supercomputer. They go through it and end up in a room with all the other Guardians.  
Blade looked around at the Guardians than at Alpha.  
"What's going on here?" Blade asked.  
"This is to talk about what you have done in past." Alpha answered.  
"Look I know I did some terrible things in the past but I've learned from them and I just want to be with my family now." Blade said.  
"Well that maybe true Blade but what you have done in past can't be ignored because you almost deleted every sprite in the whole net." Alpha replied.  
Blade sighed than shook his head.  
"I have learned from mistakes Alpha and it won't happen again." Blade said.  
Alpha sighed.  
"You still have to come to trial in seven seconds. This is merely a formal charge." Alpha said.  
"Okay fine." Blade said seeing he will not relent.  
The seconds passed and it's time for the trial. Blade is really nervous.  
"Order." the Judge says who is Flash.  
"My client may have been on the verge of deleting the known Net, but there are many other factors that we must consider here. Has the defendant really actually committed these crimes yet? I think not. Furthermore he has said repeatedly that he almost does not remember those times at all. So are we going to take into account the word of an honest man who has before this incident been shown to be a Sprite of good upbringing? Ladies and gentlemen of the jury I hope so but it is not up to me to consider it is yours." Velec the defense attorney said.  
"Your Honor, the defendant was on the verge of deleting the Net as simple as that. Had he succeeded we would not be here right now to debate this we would be deleted. Therefore, I ask the Court to give this Sprite a fair and just trial yes but to also keep in mind that one simple fact: This man is a killer. Remember that. Thank you." said Virinia as her opening statement.  
"You may proceed." Flash said.  
"We call to the stand Guardian 452." Virinia said.  
Bob walked up to the stand.  
"State your name and function please. For the record." Virinia said.  
"Um, Bob and I'm a Guardian which means my function is to mend and defend," Bob said.  
"Good. Now, you were reported on the fifty-seventh second of last minute to be in System Mainframe weren't you?" Virinia asked.  
"Yes I was." Bob answered.  
"And what were you doing in all that time?" Virinia asked.  
"I was serving as Mainframe's chief Guardian but I had been asked to come and help the Supercomputer Defense Forces protect it from invaders." Bob answered..  
"And who were these invaders?" Virinia asked.  
Bob sighed knowing it would be hard to condemn Mouse's own brother.  
"They identified themselves as the Avatars and they said they belonged to the League of Icons under Lord Syver who sits before us now." Bob answered.  
"Objection! Can we be certain the witness is stating an opinion or a fact?" Velec the defense attorney asked.  
"This is your opinion?" Flash asked.  
Bob sighed again.  
"It's a fact. I saw him. Glitch even recorded visuals he is Blade." Bob answered.  
"Thank you no further questions." Virinia said.  
The trial went on like that for the rest of the second. Then Bob got an idea and rushed out. Finally Blade is called to the stand.  
"Your name in the League of Icons was Lord Syver?" Virinia asked.  
"Yes." Blade answered.  
"And you were reported as attempting to delete the Net. Is that true?" Virinia pressed.  
"Yes. Though I don't..." Blade said.  
Blade was interrupted.  
"Why do you claim to not remember those admits?" Virinia demanded  
Blade sighed.  
"I don't know." Blade said.  
The lie detector did not buzz.  
"Thank you no further questions." Virinia replied.  
Suddenly Bob came in.  
"This man is innocent I have someone here who will testify otherwise." Bob said.  
A low-level murmur arises from the Court. Flash called order.  
"Prosecutor?" Flash asked.  
"No objections but I'll be watching you." Virinia added to Bob.  
"Then the Defense calls Bob's witness. Identify yourself." Velec said.  
"I am Doctor Devin Corata." the witness said.  
"Why are you here?" the prosecutor asked.  
"Because Bob remembered I saw something funny in the scan we took after we detained Blade for a while." the doctor said.  
"Funny in what way?" asked Velec.  
"There were traces of another Sprite's code in them and according to our data we now think he might have been manipulated." Corata said.  
"Objection! On what evidence is this based on?" Virinia demanded.  
"Because there were low intermittent traces of EM waves present which might suggest that another Sprite left a part of his brain code in it. Naturally this means he at times would have control and eventually the subject would grow to believe he was acting on his own accord." Corata said.  
"Do you have any proof?" Virinia asked.  
"Yes." Corata answered.  
Dr. Corata showed them the scanned and the evidence supported his theory.  
"Those signals are the same as Lord Filvavor's brain codes!" Blade gasped.  
The judge, the attorneys, Turbo and Bob left for awhile.  
"What does everyone think?" Flash asked.  
"I think we should let it go." Turbo answered.  
"Yeah I think so too." Bob said.  
Flash looked at Virinia and Velec.  
"What about you two?" Flash asked.  
"I agree with Bob and Turbo." Virinia answered.  
"Yeah same here." Velec said.  
Flash looked at Alpha.  
"What about you?" Flash asked.  
Alpha hesitated for a nanos.  
"Agreed." Alpha answered.  
They go back to where Blade is waiting.  
"You are free of all charges because we have decided it to be a mistrial." Flash said.  
Blade sat down in relief. A few nanos later Blade went back to Mainframe with Bob and Turbo.


	15. Turbo and Mouse’s Wedding

Chapter 15  
Turbo and Mouse's Wedding

It's two cycles later now. Mouse is at Turbo's place. They are cuddling on the couch. Mouse looked at Turbo.  
"When do you want to get married sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"That's up to you darling." Turbo answered.  
"How about at that the end of this minute?" Mouse asked.  
"That's a good idea darling." Turbo answered.  
Mouse smiled and cuddled up to Turbo more.  
"Thanks sugah." Mouse said.  
The next 5 cycles pass. It's one cycle until Mouse and Turbo's wedding.  
Mouse walked to Dot's Diner and went inside. Mouse looked around for Dot. Mouse spotted Dot sitting at cubicle. Mouse walked over to her.  
"Can you help me?" Mouse asked.  
"Yeah sure." Dot answered.  
"I need to get a dress for my wedding." Mouse said.  
A few milliseconds later Mouse has picked out a dress for her wedding. Dot and Mouse are sitting in the Diner. Dot sighs.  
"What's wrong sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"I just miss Bob that's all." Dot answered.  
There's silence for a few nanos than Mouse looked at Dot.  
"Will be my maid of honor at my wedding to Turbo?" Mouse asked.  
Dot is shocked for a few nanos than she smiled.  
"Yes of course I will." Dot answered.  
Mouse gave Dot a hug. Bob suddenly appeared but only Mouse seen him. Mouse started to grin a little than stopped hugging Dot. Dot got a confused look on her face until Bob wrapped his arms around her.  
Dot turned around and kissed Bob passionately. Mouse shook her head than left the Diner.  
The next cycle pass. It's the second of Mouse and Turbo's wedding. Turbo is pacing back and forth at his mother's place. Tera looked at him.  
"If you don't stop pacing like that you are going to ware a hole in the floor." Tera said.  
Turbo looked at Tera.  
"I can't help it sis because I'm so nervous about marrying Mouse." Turbo replied.  
"Well sit down for a few nanos and try to relax." Delphi said.  
"I wish it were that easy mom." Turbo replied.  
Delphi gave Turbo a hug.  
"Oh believe me son I know because I was the exact same way when I married your father." Delphi said.  
Tera and Turbo stared at their mother for a few nanos.  
"Are you really serious mom?" Turbo asked.  
"Yes Turbo I am." Delphi answered.  
Turbo smiled a little. A few milliseconds later they at Principal Office. Turbo is up front with Phong waiting for Mouse to come up the isle. Bob standing beside Turbo. A few nanos passed than AndrAIa and Arielle walk up the isle.  
A few more nanos pass and now Mouse is walking up the isle next to Dot.  
Turbo smiled when he seen Mouse.  
"Wow, she looks so beautiful." Turbo thought to himself.  
Mouse finally made to where Turbo is and stood beside him. Turbo just smiled.  
Phong looks at Turbo.  
"Do you Mouse Byte take this sprite Turbo Click to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Mouse answered.  
"Do you Turbo Click take Mouse Byte be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Turbo answered.  
Little Enzo nodded his head then passed the rings to Phong. Phong passed one of rings to Mouse and the other one to Turbo.  
Phong turned to Turbo.  
"I would like you to repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.' And then put it on Mouse's ring finger," Phong said.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Turbo replied as put the ring on Mouse's ring finger.  
Phong turned to Mouse.  
"I would also like you to repeat after me then put the other ring onto Turbo's ring finger." Phong said.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Mouse replied as puts the ring on Turbo's ring finger.  
"By the power vested in me by the User I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife so Turbo you may now kiss your bride." Phong said.  
Turbo pulled Mouse and kissed her passionately. A few nanos later Turbo broke the kiss.  
Mouse grabbed Turbo's arm and took him up the stage.  
"What are we doing up here darling?" Turbo asked.  
"I want to sing a song with you." Mouse answered.  
Turbo smiled just as the music started up. Mouse took a microphone and passed the other one to Turbo.  
_Mouse:  
Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know, is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep my pray alive  
Turbo:  
The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb steps every day  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Both:  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
Mouse:  
Some hang on to "used-to-be"  
Live their lives locking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our lives, out there to find  
Turbo:  
The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb steps every day  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Both:  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
Mouse:  
Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I, alive, baby  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Turbo:  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow  
Both:  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know _  
They walked off the stage hand in hand.  
It's a few seconds after Turbo and Mouse's wedding. They are hanging out at Bob and Dot's place. It's getting really noisy. Rowena has a headache and noise is only making it worse.  
Rowena decided to go see Garadin because she knows that it will be a lot quieter at his house. Rowena started to leave and Arabella looked at her.  
"Where are you going?" Arabella asked.  
"I'm going to Garadin's place because I know that it will be a lot quieter than here." Rowena answered.  
Rowena left than walks to Garadin's place and knocked on the door. Garadin opened the door than smiled when he seen her. Rowena hugged Garadin really tight and he hugged her back.  
"What are you doing here my angel?" Evasoba asked.  
"I couldn't stand being at home any longer because I have a headache and noise at home wasn't helping it." Rowena answered.  
Garadin smiles again than took Rowena inside. Rowena sat on the couch while Evasoba went over to where the lights are and dimmed them. Garadin also shut the blinds than joined Rowena on the couch.  
Rowena moved closer to Garadin and laid her head on his shoulder. Garadin just looked at Rowena and he smiled. Rowena closed her eyes and took some downtime. Garadin watched for awhile than took some downtime too.  
A few milliseconds later Rowena woke up and noticed that Garadin has taken some downtime. Rowena smiled than cuddled up to him more.  
A few nanoseconds later Garadin opened his eyes and noticed Rowena looking at him.  
"Why are looking at me like that my angel?" Garadin asked.  
"You look so innocent when you were having your downtime." Rowena answered.  
Garadin smiled than kissed Rowena.  
"I always knew that was I reason behind why I love you much." Garadin said.  
It's a few seconds later. Rowena is started to miss her friends back in Metadata especially Danika, Alyssa and Rayanne. Rowena looked at Arabella.  
"I've been thinking about going back to Metadata for while to visit with my friends but there's just one sprite keeping for me doing that." Rowena said.  
"Do you mean Garadin?" Arabella asked.  
"Yeah that's exactly who I mean." Rowena answered.  
"Why don't you take him with you?" Arabella asked.  
"That's a good idea except that my ex-boyfriend Clark will be there and I don't want the two of them getting into a fight. If anything happen to Garadin than I would devastated." Rowena answered.  
"Well I'm sure that he'll be ok without you for a few seconds." Arabella said.  
Rowena smiled than walks to Garadin's place and knocked on the door. Garadin opened the door. Rowena sighed than hugged Garadin and started crying. Garadin got a confused looked on his face but he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.  
A few nanos later Rowena stopped crying and looked up at Garadin.  
"What was that all about my love?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm so sorry for all that but I have decided to go visit my friends in Metadata. I'm going to miss you when I go." Rowena answered.  
Garadin tightened his grip on Rowena.  
"I could come with you my angel." Garadin said.  
Rowena smiled.  
"I would really love for you to come with me but my ex-boyfriend Clark still lives there and I don't want two of you getting into a fight over me. I really don't care what happens to him but anything happen to you than I would be devastated." Rowena replied.  
Rowena stayed for a few milliseconds than left but not before giving Garadin a passionate kiss.  
"I love you my angel." Garadin said.  
Rowena smiled.  
"I love you too." Rowena replied.  
Rowena left for Samba Bay, Metadata.


	16. Garadin’s Romantic Public Proposal

Chapter 16  
Garadin's Romantic Public Proposal

Rowena is just arriving in Samba Bay, Metadata. Danika, Alyssa and Rayanne came running over. The three of them gave Rowena a hug.  
"It's so good to see you again." Rayanne said.  
Rowena smiled a little. Danika noticed that Rowena's upset mood.  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Danika asked.  
"I just missed my boyfriend Garadin." Rowena answered.  
"What happen to Jerome?" Danika asked.  
"He broke up with but it's no biggie really because if I had of stayed with him I would never met Garadin." Rowena answered.  
"It sounds to me like you really love this sprite named Garadin." Alyssa said.  
"Yeah that's for sure." Rowena replied.  
It's few milliseconds later. Rowena is up in Danika's spare room and she starts to sing "You Are The Music In Me".  
_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
Once upon a time  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
Yeah harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am, you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And know I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah)_  
Danika is going by the spare bedroom and she heard Rowena singing. Danika went into the room.  
"You really do miss him don't you?" Danika asked.  
Rowena nodded her head.  
"Yes I really do but I've missed all my friends too." Rowena answered.  
~Meanwhile back in Mainframe~  
Garadin is trying hard to concentrate on his new project but it doesn't work and he eventually slammed his fist onto the desk in frustration.  
"Spammit!" Garadin cursed.  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked his sister Jaeleah.  
Garadin sighed.  
"I miss Row." Garadin said.  
"Well maybe you should write something about how you feel that works for me?" Jaeleah asked because he suddenly noticed that Garadin is gone.  
Garadin has decided to follow Jaeleah advice. Garadin is now up in his room working on a poem for Rowena. His mother Arleigh passed by and came in.  
"So, what are you up to in here?" Arleigh asked.  
Garadin is a bit shy to tell his mother but handed her the poem which she read.  
"Wow... Who is this for?" Arleigh asked.  
"My new girlfriend, and... I think... wife." Garadin said.  
"Wife? It's really that serious?" Arleigh asked.  
Garadin nodded.  
"Hopefully." Garadin answered.  
"Well I'm happy for you son." Arleigh said tussled up his hair.  
"Mom..." Garadin moaned as brushed his hair out of his eyes.  
Arleigh laughed.  
~Meanwhile back in Metadata~  
Rowena is thinking about Evasoba and she's crying. Danika, Alyssa and Rayanne are talking in the living room.  
"As much she wants to be here with her friends being away from this new sprite in her life is really tearing her apart." Alyssa said.  
"I agree completely." Danika replied.  
A more seconds passed and Rowena can't take it anymore. Rowena came downstairs and looked at her friends.  
"I'm going back to Mainframe." Rowena announces.  
Danika, Alyssa and Rayanne gave Rowena a hug goodbye. Rowena went outside than looked around than starts crying.  
Danika came outside and noticed Rowena.  
"Why are you crying?" Danika asked.  
"I don't know how to get back." Rowena answered.  
"How did you get here?" Danika asked.  
"A Mainframe Guardian opened a portal for me." Rowena answered.  
Danika left for a few minutes than came back with Circuit.  
"Can you open a portal to Mainframe please?" Danika asked.  
"Anything for you." Circuit answered.  
Circuit opened a portal to Mainframe than left. Rowena smiled and went though it. Rowena headed in the direction of Garadin's house and knocked on the door.  
A tall woman with black hair and golden-yellow skin answered the door. Rowena assumed this was Garadin's mother.  
"Oh, hello who are you?" Garadin's mother asked.  
"Oh um hi, I'm Rowena Garadin's girlfriend." Rowena answered.  
"Oh so you're the sprite he was telling me about." Arleigh answered with a knowing smile.  
Arleigh beckoned Rowena inside.  
"I'm Arleigh." Garadin said.  
Rowena smiled.  
"I've heard only good things about you, Mrs. Bounce." Rowena said.  
"Oh please call me Arleigh." Joy said.  
Rowena smiled.  
"Alright I can do that." Rowena replied.

"Thank you." Arleigh said.

"Where's Garadin?" Rowena asked.  
"Oh he's up in his room and he refused to come out." Arleigh answered.  
Rowena laughed a little.  
"Well I'll soon fix that." Rowena replied.  
Rowena walked Garadin's room and knocked on the door.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE." Garadin yelled.  
"Ok I guess that means you didn't miss and you don't want to see me." Rowena said.  
"Rowena?!" Garadin asked sounding shocked.  
The door opened.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." Garadin said hanging his head.  
Rowena hugged him and tilted his head up to hers and looked in his eyes.  
"It's ok. I forgive but just don't let it happen got it." Rowena said.  
Garadin nodded his head and kissed her. A few nanoseconds later Garadin's broke the kiss.  
"I'm so glad that you're back." Garadin replied.  
"Yeah I can tell from that kiss." Rowena said.  
Garadin took Rowena's hand and lead her into his bedroom. Garadin went over to his desk than took out the piece of paper with the poem on it and handed it to Rowena.  
"Here my love, I wrote this for while you were away." Garadin said.  
Rowena looked at the piece of paper than started to read it out loud.  
You Make Me Lose My Head  
Love, swelling in my heart  
Makes me so insane  
Love  
Passion, coursing through my veins  
Is what I'll never change  
Passion  
My head, acting on its own  
Is what causes me such pain  
Pain  
And nobody, not even User himself  
Could make me turn away  
Turn Away  
You are my light, Angel  
And I'm standing by your side  
Standing by your side  
Forevermore and beyond  
I can't control myself around you  
You make me lose my head  
My Head  
And though I know I can't  
What feels so wrong feels so good  
I will never  
I will never  
Never  
Never  
Act the same again  
Rowena stared at Garadin with a look of shock.  
"You really wrote this?" Rowena asked.  
Garadin nodded his head.  
"Yeah I did my love." Garadin answered.  
"I had know idea that you were that deep with your feelings." Rowena said.  
"Well know you do my love." Garadin said.  
Rowena smiled than hugged Garadin really tight. They sat on Garadin's bed and started kissing passionately. A few nanos later they stopped.  
"What do you want to do now?" Rowena asked.  
"I want you come somewhere with me." Garadin answered.  
"Alright than." Rowena answered.  
Rowena smiled. Garadin got to his feet than helped Rowena to her feet and they walked to a club.  
"What are we doing here?" Rowena asked.  
"I've always wanted to take you here." Garadin answered.  
Rowena smiles a little.  
All of a sudden music started up which is one of Rowena's favorite songs. A few nanos later the song is over. Garadin let out a long sigh.  
Rowena looked at Garadin.  
"What bought that on?" Rowena asked.  
"Nothing I've just been doing a lot of thinking while you were Metadata." Garadin answered.  
"About what?" Rowena asked.  
"Mainly us." Garadin answered.  
"What about us?" Rowena asked.  
"Mostly our future." Garadin answered.  
"Our future?" Rowena asked kind of confused.  
"Yes our future my dear." Garadin answered.  
Rowena smiled a little.  
"I've been thinking about our future too." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled at hearing that.  
"You know I love you right?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena smiled.  
"Yeah I know you." Rowena answered.  
"Well I want you know that I love more than you ever know and you have are the best thing that has every happen to me." Garadin said.  
"What's gotten into you?" Rowena asked.  
"Nothing." Garadin answered.  
"I'm not buying that so spill it already." Rowena said.  
Garadin walked up to the stage that is there and took the microphone.  
"Could I get everyone's attention?" Garadin asked.  
All the sprites and binomes in the club looked at Garadin.  
"Yeah have it." The sprites and binomes answered.  
"I would like to ask the love of my life something very important." Garadin said.  
Rowena smiled.  
"Which would be what?" a sprite asked.  
"If she would make me the happy sprite here by saying that she'll marry me." Garadin answered.  
Rowena's eyes widen in shock. Garadin walked off the stage and over to where Rowena is.  
A sprite looked at them.  
"Are you going to marry him deary?" the sprite asked.  
"Um….ah….uh….." Rowena answered.  
Gardin took Rowena's hand and they go up on stage together. The song "Livin' La Vida Loca" started playing.  
_Evasoba:  
She's into superstitions, white nulls and voodoo circuits  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall (here we go!)  
She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night  
Rowena takes the other microphone.  
Rowena:  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain  
Both:  
Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
(Hey donkey that's Fortran!)  
Evasoba:  
I woke up in Mainframe City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order fresh champagne  
(Shrek, Shrek, Shrek, Shrek, Shrek!)  
And once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
She'll make you go insane  
Rowena:  
Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
(Com'on, oww, o she's livin la loca, break it down.)  
Both:  
Upside inside out  
Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin's the of color mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca  
(Shrek, what'd you say?)  
Livin la Vida loca_  
They walked off the stage hand in hand. Rowena looked up at Garadin.  
"Are you going to marry me or not my dear?" Garadin asked.  
"Yes I'll marry you." Rowena answered.  
Garadin smiled than pulls Rowena close. Garadin took a blue box out from behind his back than opened it to reveal the ring. Rowena's eyes widen in shock as Garadin's placed it on her ring finger.  
Rowena looked at the ring than at Garadin and hugged him. A few milliseconds later they are walking home. They get to Rowena's place. Garadin pulled her close and kissed her passionately.  
Rowena just smiled. A few nanos later they stop kissing. Rowena went to open the door than turned to Garadin.  
"I love you." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled.  
"I love you too my dear." Garadin replied.  
Rowena hugged him than went inside and Garadin went home to his place.


	17. Rowena’s Case Of Cold Feet

Chapter 17  
Rowena's Case Of Cold Feet

Rowena woke up and looked over Garadin then shook him.  
"Hmm? What is it dear?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm sorry to bother you honey but could you get me a pepperoni pizza and some nachos with extra cheese." Rowena said.  
Garadin groaned.  
"Sure thing dear but what time is it?" Garadin asked.  
"0200 milliseconds." Rowena said.  
Garadin groaned again before he got up but did not move.  
"And what else?" Garadin asked.  
"That's it." Rowena said.  
Garadin lifted an eyebrow.  
"Come on I know better than that I know how pregnant women get cravings." Garadin said.  
"Well..." Rowena did not argue knowing he had a valid point.  
"And some toast with butter and jelly, along with a bowl of soup." Rowena added.  
"Okay." Garadin laughed.  
"I love you!" Rowena told him.  
"I know and I love you too." Garadin said.  
Garadin went down and after a half microsecond came back up with a hover-tray loaded with goodies.  
"Thanks and I'm so sorry I put you through this but I can't help it." Rowena said digging into the food.  
"It's okay, My Love just... try to do it later in the night okay?" Garadin teased.  
Rowena laughed mouth full of pizza.  
"All right." Rowena said.  
It's a few cycles later now. Rowena is visiting her family.  
"Have you figured out when you're getting married yet?" Arabella asked.  
"No I haven't yet." Rowena answered.  
"What are you waiting for then?" Halima asked.  
"I'm not sure Mom." Rowena answered.  
"Have you talked about it with your fiancé?" Grey asked.  
"No I haven't done that yet either." Rowena answered.  
"Oh well you better hurry and figure it out." Arabella said.  
Rowena looked at Arabella.  
"Will you be my maid of honor at my wedding to Garadin?" Rowena asked.  
Arabella is speechless at first.  
"I would love to be your maid of honor but only if Shaun can walk me down the aisle." Arabella answered.  
"Yeah of course he can." Rowena said.  
Oona came into the room.  
"Can I be your flower girl Aunt Rowena?" Oona asked.  
"Yeah sure I was going to ask you anyway." Rowena answered.  
~Meanwhile at Garadin's place~  
Garadoin sighed and turned away from the window.  
I miss Rowena, he thought.  
"She was right we are soul mates." Garadin said out loud.  
Then an idea hit Evasoba and he opened up a vidwindow, took out a piece of paper and closed it. Garadin began writing.  
~Meanwhile back at Rowena's parents' place~  
Rowena sighed.  
"Do you miss him?" Arabella asked.  
"Yeah I do a lot." Rowena answered.  
"Well then go home that way you won't miss him." Arabella said.  
Rowena smiled then hugged everyone and left. Rowena walked back to home. Arleigh is sitting on the couch.  
"It's about time you came back because he's was really missing you." Arleigh replied.  
"Yeah I was missing him too." Rowena said.  
"Aww how sweet." Arleigh replied.  
"Where is he at?" Rowena asked.  
"He's up in yours and his bedroom." Arleigh answered.  
Rowena walked upstairs to hers and Garadin 's bedroom. The door is wide open and Garadin is writing. Rowena tip-toed into the room and sat down on the bed.  
Garadin sighed and looked back then he saw Rowena.  
"Rowena!" Garadin yelled.  
Garadin got up and lifted Rowena into the air twirling her around then sitting her down and kissing her passionately.  
"Wow looks you missed me just as much as I missed you." Rowena said.  
Garadin nodded his head.  
"Yes I did miss you a lot my baby cakes." Garadin replied.  
"What do you want to do?" Rowena asked.  
"I was thinking about going for a walk if you're up for that." Garadin answered.  
"Yeah of course I am." Rowena answered.  
Garadin helps Rowena up and they left the house hand in hand. They walk for a few nanos. Rowena looked at Garadin.  
"What is it baby cakes?" Garadin asked.  
"I need to sit down for a few nanos." Rowena answered.  
Garadin nodded his head. Rowena sat down on the bench a few inches away. Garadin is about to join her when someone taps him on the back. Garadin turned around to find his best friend Kaiser standing behind him.  
"Hey, what's up?" Kaiser said.  
"Kaiser! How you doing man?" Garadin asked smiling.  
Kaiser was one of his only real friends he had had in Mainframe.  
"So what's new with you?" Kaiser asked.  
Garadin beckoned Rowena over and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"This is my fiancée and soon-to-be mother of my child, Rowena Echo Java Oracle." Garadin said.  
"Whoa your child that's awesome!" Kaiser said.  
They exchanged high fives.  
"So can I be like the Uncle Kaiser?" Kaiser asked.  
Garadin smiled.  
"Yeah of course you can." Garadin said.  
"Alphanumeric!" Kaiser replied.  
"How would you like to best man?" Garadin asked.  
Andrew smiled and slapped his shoulder.  
"Sure thing man when is the wedding?" Kaiser asked.  
"I was thinking next cycle." Garadin answered.  
"Next cycle?" Rowena asked surprised.  
"There's no point in waiting my baby cakes. I love you and want to be with you forever." Garadin answered  
Rowena smiled then hugged Garadin. They went back to their house.  
It's the next cycle now and a few milliseconds till the wedding. Rowena is with her family again and Garadin is missing her so much.  
Rowena sighs.  
"I want to see Garadin so bad." Rowena said.  
"Well it's bad luck for you to see him before the wedding." Arabella said.  
"Can't I vidwindow him?" Rowena asked.  
"No you can't." Arabella answered.  
"But I miss him." Rowena whined.  
"Well tough live with it." Arabella said.  
Rowena sighed.  
A few milliseconds later they are all at the Principal Office except for Rowena. Garadin looked around.  
"Where's my baby cakes at?" Garadin asked.  
"I don't know." Arabella answered.  
"That's not helping." Garadin yelled.  
"Okay son calm down." Arleigh said.  
"Calm down? How am I supposed to do that when the love of my life is missing?" Garadin asked in a scream.  
"Please relax I'm sure she'll be here something's just holding her up and if not then we'll find her okay?" Arleigh said.  
Garadin sighed.  
"What if something terrible happened to her?" Garadin asked.  
"I'll go and look for her if you want." Arleigh answered.  
"Would you thanks Mom." Garadin said hugging his mother.  
Arleigh left on a zip-board and looked all over Mainframe until finally she decided to take a small break at Al's Wait and Eat. Rowena is sitting over in a booth and looking upset. Arleigh walked over to her and sat down.  
"Hey." Arleigh said.  
"Oh hi." Rowena replied.  
"I didn't expect to find you here." Arleigh answered.  
"Oh well... I'm..." Rowena trailed off.  
"What are you doing here, dear? Shouldn't you be at the Principal Office?" Arleigh asked.  
"Well to tell you the truth I'm really nervous and I'm starting to doubt if I'm a good wife for Rowena." Rowena answered.  
"I see. Why's that?" Arleigh said.  
Rowena sighed.  
"Because... I'm so scared. I can feel like something is going to happen once I get married and that there's no turning back." Rowena said suddenly crying.  
"Darling listen, you can't let a little case of cold feet stop you from marrying the Sprite you love because I can see you two were programmed for each other and I wouldn't be a very good friend, or a step mom for that matter if I didn't try my darnested to get you off your ASCII and marry him." Arleigh said.  
Rowena laughed a little bit.  
"Okay I'm sorry I'm so nervous I've just never been in love." Rowena said.  
Once they got back to the Principal Office Garadin sighed when he saw Rowena.  
"Are you okay my baby cakes?" Garadin asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine I was just really nervous about getting married sorry I kept you waiting for so long." Rowena said.  
Phong looked at them.  
"Are you getting married now or next cycle?" Phong asked.  
"Um... I... um." Rowena answered.  
"Oh nice answer." Dot said.  
Phong smiled. Rowena walked up the aisle and stood next to .  
"We are gathered here this second to join Rowena Echo Java Oracle and Garadin Border Alta Vector Bounce in holy matrimony." Phong said.  
Dot looked at Phong then at Bob and shook her head. Rowena whimpered nervously.  
"Let's just get this over with before I change my mind." Rowena said.  
"Do you Rowena Echo Java Oracle take this Sprite Garadin Border Alta Vector Bounce to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Rowena answered a little nervously.  
"Do you Garadin Border Alta Vector Bounce do you take this Sprite Rowena Echo Java Oracle to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and in health? For richer of pooper as long as you both shall live?" Phong asked.  
"I do." Garadin answered.  
"Now it's time for exchanging of the vows so Garadin you go first." Phong said.  
Garadin smiles.  
"Rowena, I've loads of girlfriends but they were as special as you. That second I saw you in the park I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. I feel like, no matter what, you'll never condemn me, or look at me in shame. You make me feel like I'll always look good in your eyes, and that makes me feel comfortable. I love you so much, Rowena Echo Java Oracle, and I want to be with you for the rest of my lifetime." Garadin replied.  
Rowena got tears in her eyes. Phong looked at Rowena.  
"Now it's your turn." Phong said.  
Rowena dried her tears then smiled.  
"Garadin, I've had so many relationships gone bad. I was beginning to think I'd never find someone that I could see myself settling down with but all that changed the second we met at the park in Floating Point. You have opened my heart and give it a whole new meaning. I sometimes think how I ever ended up with someone like you. There are times I think how lucky I truly am. You are my light in the dark and the only one for me. I love you Garadin Border Alta Vector Bounce and I always will no matter what." Rowena said.  
Little Enzo came with the rings. Phong took the rings then gave one to Garadin and one to Rowena. Phong looked at Rowena.  
"I would like you to repeat after me. 'With this ring I thee wed.' And then put it on Garadin's ring finger." Phong replied.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Rowena said as she put the ring on Garadin's ring finger.  
"I would like you to do the same." Phong replied looking at Garadin.  
Garadin nodded his head.  
"With this ring I thee wed." Garadin said as he put the ring on Rowena's ring finger.  
Phong smiled.  
"By the power vested in me by the User I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife so Garadin you may now kiss your bride." Phong said.  
Garadin pulled Rowena close and kissed her passionately. A few microseconds later they break apart. Rowena looked at the wedding band on her hand then at Garadin. Garadin just smiled and wrapped his arms around Rowena.  
They go to the War Room for the wedding reception. Rowena got up on stage.  
"I would like to sing a song for my guardian angel, Garadin." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled as the music started to play.  
_Rowena:  
Where have all good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Guardian  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life  
Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he has gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there is someone somewhere  
Watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
Like a fire in my blood  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_  
Garadin wiped tears out of his eyes and went up on stage. Garadin took the microphone from Rowena.  
"This time I would like to sing a song to my darling wife and about how I feel when I'm around her." Gardin said.  
_  
I've got the power hey yeah heh  
I've got the power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
I've got the power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
Gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
Like the crack of the whip I snap attack  
Front to back in this thing called rap  
Dig it like a shovel rhyme devil  
On a heavenly level  
Bang the bass turn up the treble  
Radical mind day and night all the time  
Seven to fourteen wise divine  
Maniac brainiac winning the game  
I'm the lyrical Jesse James  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah-eah-eah-eah-eah-eah  
I've got the power  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh yeah  
Gettin' kinda heavy  
I've got the power  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda heavy  
I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's got the power oh-oh-oh-oh  
I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's got the power oh-oh-oh-oh  
I've got the power  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
It's gettin' it's gettin' it's gettin' kinda hectic  
Quality I possess something I'm fresh  
When my voice goes through the rest  
Of the microphone that I am holdin'  
If they are snap  
Don't need the police to try to save them  
Your voice will sink so please stay off my back  
Or I will attack and you don't want that  
I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's got the power oh-oh-oh-oh  
I've got the power  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's gonna break my heart  
He's gonna break my heart of hearts  
He's got the power oh-oh-oh-oh  
I've got the power_  
Garadin beckoned Rowena to came up on the stage with him. Rowena smiled than joined him and looked at him.  
"What did you want me up here for my guardian angel?" Rowena asked.  
"I want to sing a song with you and that song is Larger Than Life." Garadin answered.  
_Rowena:  
Larger Than Life  
I may run and hide  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
But let me tell you now  
There are prices to fame, alright  
All of our time spent in flashes of light  
Garadin:  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life  
Both:  
Looking at the crowd  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive  
Garadin:  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life  
Both:  
All of your time spent keeps us alive  
Rowena:  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life  
Garadin:  
Yeah, every time we're down  
Yeah, you can make it right  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life  
Both:  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
How your love's affecting our reality  
Every time we're down  
You can make it right  
And that makes you larger than life_  
They walked off the stage hand in hand. Rowena sighed deeply. Garadin pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
"You are ok my baby cakes?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena smiled a little.  
"Yeah I'm ok." Rowena answered.  
"Are you sure my love?" Garadin asked.  
"Yes I am sure so stop worry so much." Rowena answered.  
"I wish I could my love but I can't because you mean so much to mean and when something's wrong with you it hurts me so much." Garadin said.  
Rowena smiled than kissed Garadin passionately. It's been one cycle since Garadin and Rowena got married Rowena is down in the living room. Garadin heard a scream from the living room and ran to find Rowena cuddled into a fetal position, hugging her legs and moaning pitifully.  
"What's wrong honey?" Garadin asked panicked.  
Rowena only whimpered and Garadin noticed the puddle of data around her feet. Garadin knew what was going on and picked her up in his arms then carried her out of the room. Later, Dot, Bob, Matrix and the others are at the Mainframe Hospital with Garadin. Rowena is in the back struggling and losing the battle to give birth. Finally Garadin can't take it anymore and bust through the door.  
"Wait, you can't go back there it's regulations!" one of the nurses said.  
"I don't care my baby cakes needs me I can sense it." Garadin snapped.  
Garadin started running as guards come chasing after him. Garadin burst through the door to Rowena's room, where she is slumped over the bed with her eyes rolling.  
"ROWENA!!" Garadin yelled but the guards held him back.  
"Get him outta here!" one of the doctors ordered.  
"No... ... please... c'mere... I love you... please..." Rowena mumbled.  
"Can't you see she needs me?!" Garadin yelled.  
The doctors looked at one another.  
"Let him in." one of them said tersely.  
Garadin ran out of the guards' grip and over to Rowena.  
"Hey, baby cakes I'm here." Garadin said.  
"My guardian angel... please, is that, you?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes dear I'm here." Garadin said.  
"I'm... I'm scared..." Rowena whimpered.  
"I know baby cakes but it'll be all right." Garadin said as he grasped her hand in his.  
Several milliseconds later Rowena laid sleeping in a bed absolutely exhausted, while Garadin held a small baby in his hands glowing.  
"Hey little one." Garadin said.  
The baby gurgled in response causing Garadin to laugh. Rowena suddenly woke up.  
"Garadin?" she asked.  
"I'm here." Garadin replied.  
Rowena looked over at him and then at the child in her hands.  
"What are we going to call her?" Rowena asked.  
Garadin thought for a moment.  
"How about Java?" Garadin asked.  
"Ooh I like that name." Rowena answered.  
"I had a feeling you would baby cakes." Garadin said.  
A few seconds later Rowena and Java are home. Java is up in the nursery having some downtime. Garadin and Rowena are cuddling on the couch.

"You're hiding something from me." Rowena said.  
Garadin sighed and looked away.  
"Please let me in I want to be a part of your life, we're soul mates remember?" Rowena said.  
Garadin sighed again.  
"You don't want to know." Garadin said.  
"Why not? Anything you tell me I'll never hold against you." Rowena replied.  
GAradin sighed and began his long narrative.  
Wow... that's... w.w..." Rowena trailed off.  
"I'm sorry, baby cakes." Garadin said with tears in his eyes.  
"I've never seen you cry please don't it ruins your handsome face." Rowena replied.  
Garadin looked over to see her smiling.  
"But... how can you look at me after what I've done? I've been lost for hours I don't know how you can not hold it against me..." Garadin asked.  
"Because I love you and I always will nothing matters but that right?" Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled which made Rowena smiled. Garadin pulled Rowena close to him and kissed her passionately. They kiss for seemed for eons than suddenly they are broken up by the sound of Java crying. Rowena sighed than got to her feet and went up the nursery. Rowena took Java out of the crib and sat on the rocking chair. Rowena started to rock Java back and forth. Garadin came into the nursery and sat down on the floor by the rock chair. Rowena looked at him and smiled. A few minutes later Java has gone for a downtime again. Rowena put her back into her crib. Rowena looked at Garadin and smiled. Garadin took Rowena's hand than they go to their room. Rowena fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Garadin laid down next to Rowena and pulled her close. Rowena turned to face Garadin and kissed him. A few minutes they are having some downtime in each other's embrace.


	18. A Night Of Singing

Chapter 18  
A Night Of Singing

It's the next second now. Rowena is just waking up and looked down at her hand where the engagement ring is with a smile on her face. Rowena went downstairs where Arabella, Shaun and Oona are.  
Rowena happened to move her hand so that light caught the ring making it shimmer. Oona noticed the shimmer than followed it to Rowena's hand.  
"Where did you get the pretty ring?" Oona asked.  
"I got it from the sprite of my dreams." Rowena answered.  
Arabella's eyes widen in shock.  
"I thought he was never going to ask you." Arabella said.  
"What are you talking about mommy?" Oona asked.  
"Rowena is going to marry Garadin." Arabella answered.  
Rowena sighed than left for Garadin's place. Rowena knocked on the door. Arleigh answered the door.  
"Hi Rowena." Arleigh said.  
Rowena smiled.  
"Where's Garadin?" Rowena asked.  
"He's up in his bedroom." Arleigh answered.  
Rowena smiled.  
"Thanks." Rowena replied.  
Rowena started on her way to Garadin's room Garadin suddenly noticed the ring on Rowena's hand.  
"When did you get that ring?" Arleigh asked.  
"I got from your son last second." Rowena answered.  
Arleigh smiled. Rowena walked up to Garadin's room to find his door wide open this time and he sitting on his bed in deep thought.  
"Don't think to hard because you might get a headache." Rowena said as she came into his room and sat down beside him.  
Garadin looked up and his eyes brighten.  
"Hey." Garadin said grabbing Rowena's hand and pulling her down onto the bed.  
Garadin kissed her passionately.  
"Whoa." Rowena said.  
Garadin smiled.  
"What was that for?" Rowena asked.  
"Cuz, I love you so much." Garadin answered.  
"Really you do?" Rowena asked.  
"I think I've proven that time and time again." Garadin teased.  
Rowena leaned down and kissed him more deeply. A few nanos later Rowena stopped kissing Garadin. Garadin grinned then pulled Rowena into a passionate kiss and a few nanos later he started to deepen them.  
Rowena looked up at Evasoba with a shocked look.  
"But... Garadin... are, are you sure?" Rowena asked.  
"I love you so much and I have never wanted something so much," Garadin said.  
Rowena got tears in her eyes.  
"I love you, so very much." Rowena whispered.  
"And I love you too!" Garadin said.  
Rowena just smiled and they start kissing passionately again. They kiss for while than end making love. A few milliseconds Rowena left but not before giving Garadin a kiss goodbye and telling him that she loves him one more time.  
Rowena walked home than goes through the door where Halima is waiting for.  
"Where have you been?" Halima asked.  
"I was at Garadin's place." Rowena answered.  
"Doing what?" Halima asked.  
"Talking honest mom." Rowena answered.  
"Right like I believe that." Halima said.  
"It's the truth mom." Rowena replied.  
Arabella is close by. Halima shook her head than left. Arabella walked over to Rowena.  
"What were you really doing?" Arabella asked.  
"I'm not sure you want to know." Rowena answered.  
Arabella's eyes widen in shock.  
"Did you the two do what I think you did?" Arabella asked.  
"Maybe we did and maybe we didn't. That's between me and him." Rowena answered.  
"We will just see about that." Arabella said.  
It's the early milliseconds of the morning a few seconds later. Rowena woke up than runs to bathroom and got sick. Arabella heard Rowena getting sick and just smiled. This went on for a couple of more seconds and Rowena got the point where she can't take it anymore.  
Rowena went to the Principal Office to see Phong. Phong looked at Rowena.  
"What are you doing here my child?" Phong asked.  
"I want to know what's wrong with me Phong because I haven't been feeling the greatest for the past few seconds." Rowena answered.  
Phong checked out Rowena than started smiling.  
"Well my child I like to congratulate you." Phong said.  
Rowena got a confused look.  
"What do you mean congratulating me?" Rowena asked.  
"That's simple the reason you haven't been feeling well it because you are going to a baby." Phong answered.  
"I'm what?" Rowena asked in a shocked voice.  
"To have a baby." Phong answered.  
Rowena smiled than leaves the Principal Office.  
"This isn't going to be easy to tell him." Rowena said.  
Garadin came behind and wrapped his arms around.  
"What's not going to be easy?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena looked up at Garadin and sighs deeply.  
"I went to see Phong about what's wrong with me lately." Rowena answered.  
"Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" Garadin asked.  
"Yeah I'm ok sort of and just having you here helps a little." Rowena answered.  
"What did Phong tell you my love?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena took a deep breath.  
"That I'm going to have a baby." Rowena answered.  
Garadin stared blankly at Rowena for a few nanos.  
"You're... really?" Garadin asked..  
Rowena nodded.  
Garadin is silent for a long time because he's thinking.  
"Do you hate me so much for it?" Rowena asked.  
Evasoba sighed and gripped her hand in his.  
"No dear it's just a shock I... I kind of don't want to have kids, but on the other hand I do. But your core-com condition..." Garadin said.  
Rowena just smiled and hugged Garadin.  
"We in this together right?" Rowena asked.  
"Yes of course my love." Garadin answered.  
All of a sudden AndrAIa, Matrix, Bob, Dot, Turbo and Mouse came over.  
"How are you two doing lately?" Mouse asked.  
"We are doing just great right my love." Garadin answered.  
Rowena nodded her head in agreement. Garadin wrapped his around Rowena very gently.  
Mouse noticed the ring on Rowena's hand.  
"Are you two finally getting married?" Mouse asked.  
"Yes we are." Rowena answered.  
Rowena sighed deeply than suddenly she fainted but Garadin catches her in his arms.  
Garadin got a look of fear on his face just as Rowena opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
"It's okay, sweetheart. Let's go sit down." Garadin said.  
Rowena nodded her head than started feeling faint again and Garadin noticed. Garadin picked Rowena in his arms and carried her over to a bench that is near by. Garadin set Rowena on the bench and sat down next to her.  
Rowena laid her head on Garadin's shoulder and let out a long sigh.  
"I don't know if I can do this because it's just too much for me to handle." Rowena said.  
Garadin nodded.  
"But I'll stand by whatever you decide, my angel." he said.  
Rowena looked up at him and looking close to tears.  
"But the child is alive too isn't it? What if... I mean... if we... you know... it would be the same as murder, wouldn't it?" Rowena asked.  
Garadin sighed. Garadin took a long time to gather his thoughts.  
"I don't know the answer to that one, dear, but I do know that I am as much to blame as you are here, and that... maybe it is murder, maybe it isn't, but if you do decide to go through with this, I'll help you along every step of the way and I do know that we shouldn't let something like this get in the way of being happy as parents." Garadin said.  
Rowena sighed deeply than hugged Garadin. Garadin hugged Rowena back. Mouse, Turbo, AndrAIa, Matrix, Bob and Dot came over.  
"Is something going on here that you're not telling us about?" Dot asked.

"Yeah they is which is that I'm going to have a baby." Rowena answered.  
"That's wonderful news sugah." Mouse said.  
Rowena sighed.  
"I wish that were so but my case it isn't." Rowena replied.  
"What do you mean?" Bob asked.  
"I can answer that one for her which is that she has core-com condition that could really cause some problems while she carrying this baby." Garadin answered.  
"Do you know want you're going to do sugah?" Mouse asked.  
"At first I wanted to delete it but now that I really think about I could never do that." Rowena answered.  
Garadin wrapped his arms around Rowena and looks up into his golden Garadin smiled a little and looked into Rowena's aqua green eyes which at the time look bluer because of the light.  
Mouse sighed. Turbo looked at Mouse.  
"What's wrong darling?" Turbo asked.  
"I want to have a baby too but I'm bringing to think that I'm not mean to." Mouse answered.  
Turbo pulled Mouse close to him.  
"It will happen when the time is right darling." Turbo said.  
Dot looked at everyone.  
"Does have any ideas at to we could do?" Dot asked.  
"I was thinking we could do that new club near Floating Point." Garadin answered.  
"That's a good idea." Bob said.  
"Yeah I thought that too." Garadin replied.  
They all walk to the club near Floating Point and they go inside. They all sit in cubicle together.  
Rowena looked around and noticed Clark is there with his new girlfriend.  
"Oh Spammit." Rowena said.  
Garadin looked at Rowena.  
"Why did you say that my love?" Garadin asked.  
"My ex-boyfriend is here with his new girlfriend. If he found about you than I'm kind of scared of his reaction will be." Rowena answered.  
Clark looked over at spotted Rowena. Clark got up and started walking over to where Rowena is.  
Rowena rolled her eyes.  
"Long time no see Rowena." Clark said.  
"Yeah it has been hasn't it?" Rowena asked.  
Garadin looked at Clark than at Rowena. Rowena looked at Garadin and cuddled up to him. Clark looked at Garadin than at Rowena.  
"Who is he?" Clark asked.  
Rowena sighed.  
"He's my fiancé." Rowena answered.  
"You're what?" Clark asked.  
"I'm not repeating myself." Rowena answered.  
"Well I was thinking of getting you back." Clark said.  
"Forget it, Garadin knows how to treat me right." Rowena said.  
Clark glared at Garadin who was watching all this silently.  
"You'd better stay away from her if you know what's best for you for the good of your health." Clark yelled.  
Garadin frowned.  
"You can't tell me how to live my lives so if that's all you have to say then I'd suggest you leave." Garadin says.  
Clark pulled Garadin up and punched him in the stomach. Bob is nearby.  
"Glitch, contain!" Bob yelled.  
Rowena rushed over to Garadin who is sprawled on the floor.  
"Are you ok? Oh it's all my fault I should never have gotten involved with Clark." Rowena babbled.  
"It's ok... honey. A confrontation with him was forthcoming and you know that." Evasoba grunted in pain.  
Rowena paniced.  
"We gotta get you to the hospital!" Rowena said.  
Rowena looked over to Bob who nodded.  
"Glitch, portal." Bob said.  
"Come one let's go." Rowena said.  
"I don't need the hospital." Garadin said as Rowena half-carried half-dragged him through to the portal.  
"Yes you do and I'm not taking no for an answer." Rowena answered.  
Garadin groaned but did not argue. Later, the doctors found what was wrong with him. Dr. Pincher came out and told the others.  
"You admitted a Mr. Garadin Bounce at 1930 milliseconds?" Dr. Pincher asked.  
"Yes is he all right?" Dot asked.  
"Please tell me he's okay!" Rowena begged.  
Dr. Pincher smiled.  
"He's fine but he did have some serious internal bleeding that we were able to fix. He should stay here for a second, but then we can release him." Dr. Pincher said.  
"Can I see him please?" Rowena asked.  
Dr. Pincher sighed.  
"I'm sorry not at this nano." Dr. Pincher answered.  
Rowena's eyes with tears.  
"Please I need to see him." Rowena said.  
"I told I'm sorry you can't." Dr. Pincher replied.  
"What if I told you that I'm his fiancée?" Rowena asked.  
"I still can't let you see him." Dr. Pincher answered.  
"What if I told you that I was carrying his baby?" Rowena asked.  
Dr. Pincher looked at Rowena.  
"If that was so you could." Dr. Pincher answered.  
"Well it's just so happens that it is." Rowena said.  
Dr. Pincher smiled a little.  
"Alright follow me." Dr. Pincher replied.  
"Ok I'm coming." Rowena said.  
Rowena nodded. Dr. Pincher started to walk off and Rowena followed him. A few nanos later Dr. Pincher stopped.  
"He's in there." Dr. Pincher replied.  
Rowena walked into the room. Garadin is sleeping peacefully on his bed. Rowena smiled a bit and went over to sit beside him. A few milliseconds later Garadin woke up. Garadin noticed Rowena there.  
"How are you doing?" Rowena asked.  
"What did they do to me? The last thing I remember is... well you know." Garadin said.  
Rowena cried.  
"I'm so sorry! They probably had to knock you out because you had internal bleeding and it's all my fault because of Clark and..." Rowena cried unable to say anymore.  
Rowena turned away. Garadin tipped her head back toward him.  
"I told you that a confrontation with him was forthcoming, angel please try not to feel too upset besides he'll be probably be in jail forever after what he did to me." Garadin added with a smile.  
Rowena smiled a little and kissed Garadin on the forehead. A few milliseconds Rowena is still there.  
"Why are you still here?" Garadin asked.  
"I love you too much to leave you stay here all night so I'm going to sit by your side until you get out of here." Rowena answered.  
Garadin sighed.  
"You don't have to but thank you so much for staying by me like I said I don't blame you in the slightest for what happened but I do want to be near you. You brighten my second." Garadin said.  
Garadin clasped Rowena's hand in his. They smile at the same time.  
"How are you feeling my love?" Garadin asked.  
"I'm feeling ok for now." Rowena answered.  
A few nanos later Garadin fell asleep. Rowena watched him for awhile than laid on the bed next to him and closed her eyes.  
It's the next second now. Rowena opened her eyes to find Evasoba still hasn't woken up. Rowena just watched him for awhile. A few milliseconds Garadin woke just as the Dr. Pincher comes in.  
Dr. Pincher checked Garadin out.  
"You are free to leave Mr. Bounce but please be careful from now on." Dr. Pincher said.  
Garadin nodded his head.  
"Oh don't worry about that Dr. Pincher because I'll make sure that he is careful because I don't want this happen to him again." Rowena replied.  
Garadin got up than helped Rowena up. They walked out to where the others are.  
"Can we get back to Mainframe now?" Garadin asked.  
"Sure thing." Bob answered as he opened a portal to Mainframe.  
They all went through the portal. Garadin pulled Rowena close and kissed her. Rowena just smiled.  
"Are you up going back that club?" Bob asked looking at Evasoba.  
"Yes I am and I just hope nobody tries to steal my sprite away from me or else there will be trouble." Evasoba answered.  
Rowena glared at Garadin.  
"Garadin Border Alta Vector Bounce you aren't getting into another fight because I don't want you getting hurt again is that understood." Rowena said.  
"Don't worry I don't intend on fighting I'm not that kind of sprite but if somebody tried to do that again I will have to defend us you know that." Garadin said.  
Rowena sighed.  
"Okay just please try not to." Rowena said.  
"I promise." Garadin replied.  
Rowena smiled than hugged Garadin. They all walked to the club again.  
Rowena looked at Garadin.  
"I want to sing a song with you." Rowena said.  
"What song are we going to sing my angel?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena smiled.  
"How about Bad to the Bone cuz it reminds me of you." Rowena said.  
"Oh good idea I like that song." Garadin said.  
_Garadin:  
On the day I was born  
The nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder  
At the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up  
Said "leave this one alone"  
She could tell right away  
That I was bad to the bone  
Rowena:  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
Garadin:  
I broke a thousand hearts  
Before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more, baby  
Before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
I make a rich woman beg  
I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush  
And make a young girl squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby  
Yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
Both:  
And when I walk the streets  
Kings and Queens step aside  
Every woman I meet  
They all stay satisfied  
I wanna tell ya pretty baby  
Well Ya see I make my own  
I'm here to tell ya honey  
That I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
_Garadin took Rowena's hand and they walked over the stage hand in hand. Bob walked up on the stage and took the microphone.  
"I was getting to get my beautiful wife Dot to sing this song with me but I changed mine and I want to sing it for her." Bob said.  
Dot just smiled.  
_Mainframe woman, stay away from me  
Mainframe woman, mama let me be  
Don't come hanging around my door  
I don't want to see your face no more  
I got more important things to do  
Than spend my time growin' old with you  
Now woman, stay away  
Mainframe woman, listen what I say  
Mainframe woman, get away from me  
Mainframe woman, mama let me be  
Don't come knocking around my door  
I don't want to see your shadow no more  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman, get away  
Mainframe woman, listen what I say  
Mainframe woman, I said get way  
Mainframe woman, listen what I say  
Don't come hanging around my door  
Don't want to see your face no more  
I don't need your war machines  
I don't need your ghetto scenes  
Colored lights can hypnotize  
Sparkle someone else's eyes  
Now woman, get away  
Mainframe woman, listen what I say  
Mainframe woman, stay away from me  
Mainframe woman, mama let me be  
I gotta go  
I gotta getta away  
Think I gotta go  
I wanna fly away  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
Bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye  
Mainframe woman  
You're no good for me  
I'm no good for you  
Looking at you right in the eye  
Tell you what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
You know I gotta go  
I'm gonna leave you woman  
I gotta go  
I gotta go  
I gotta go  
Mainframe woman  
Yeah  
_They stay and sing a few more songs then they left  
Rowena made to headed off Garadin grabbed her arm.  
"Wait. How about this can I move in with you?" Garadin asked.  
Rowena blushed.  
"Oh are you sure? You might not like how noisy it gets there and beside your place is quieter and you have a nice family." Rowena said.  
Garadin hesitated before he spoke.  
"I haven't seen them in hours, and I spent a lot of time away so I don't even know them anymore but if you want you can move in with me instead would you like that?" Garadin asked.  
"Oh yes I'd like that much better." Rowena answered smiling.  
Garadin grinned.  
"Thank you so much then it's settled." Garadin said hugging Rowena.  
Rowena smiled and kissed him. Garadin took her hand and they started head to his place together. A few nanos later they reached Evasoba's place.  
Garadin walked in with Rowena and a few minutes Arleigh walked by.  
"Hello, I thought you'd be here, dear." Arleigh said with a smile.  
Garadin and Rowena exchanged glanced.  
"Rowena's moving in with us." Evasoba explained.  
"Why?" Arleigh asked.  
Rowena smiled and looked at Garadin.  
"I'm pregnant." Arleigh said.  
Arleigh stared blankly at them for a few microseconds.  
"Oh wow. Alphanumeric. I'm going to be a grandmother." Arleigh replied.  
Garadin hugged his mother.  
"I had a feeling that would make you happy mom." Garadin said.

All of sudden Garadin's sister suddenly appeared. Jaeleah looked Rowena.

"Who are you?" Jaeleah asked.

"She's my fiancée sis." Garadin answered.

"Oh so you're the sprite who's stolen my brother's core-com." Hadara said.

"Yes I am and my name is Rowena Oracle." Rowena replied.

"I'm Garadin's sister Hadara and this is his other sister Jaeleah." Hadara replied.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you." Rowena said.  
Rowena yawned.  
"Well it's to me like she's tried and in her condition she needs some downtime." Arleigh replied.  
"Yeah I know that mom." Evasoba said.

"What condition?" Jaeleah asked.

"She's going have a baby." Garadin answered.

Jaeleah and Hadara smiled.  
Rowena smiled. Garadin took her by than hand to his room. Rowena laid on the bed and Garadin laid beside her. Rowena looked into Garadin's eyes.  
"What?" Garadin asked.  
"Nothing." Rowena answered.  
"You sure?" Garadin asked.  
"Alright you got me and I was thinking about how lucky I am." Rowena answered.  
"Oh really? How come?" Garadin asked.  
"I have finally my soul mate." Rowena answered.  
"Who might that be?" Garadin asked.  
"You of course." Rowena answered.  
"I knew that I was teasing you." Garadin said.  
"Yeah I kind of figured that out." Rowena replied.  
Garadin pulled Rowena close and kissed her. A few nanos they fell into a deep downtime in each other's arms.


End file.
